Harry Potter and the Truths Revealed
by gamechamp85
Summary: Harry and his friends travel to the past so they can stop the path the the future to head down the wrong path. Some chapters have been fixed
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. Only Jayden.

A/N: This story is a re-write I saw some mistakes so I had to fix them.

My name is Harry James Potter and I am 260 years old I have been married twice. My first was to Ginny Weasel and yes I said Weasel that is what they are all of them except Arthur and the twins. Anyway while dating we bought a house one that wasn't in my inheritance. Three weeks before we were married I kept one vault and put the rest in Hermiones' name and she hid those and had them locked so no one can get in not even her. I also had Ginny sign a prenuptial agreement. It stated that if we divorce she keeps our new house we bought and gets no money. It was money or the house she chose the house. After our honeymoon she went to the bank and when she came back she asked where all the money is. When I told her it's in the bank she told me it's not and handed me a statement. The statement said I owned one house and had twenty-five thousand galleons. I told her that's all I had and I don't see the problem. Turns out I made the best decision with my vaults because after a year all the money in the vault was used and she divorced me. That didn't surprise me one bit. After that Hermione signed the vaults back over and I gave her one million for it into her vault. Ginny got to keep her dream house, but lost it six months later. I kinda forgot to tell her that we didn't own it yet. It still needed to be payed off. My life went great after I divorced Ginny. The Weasels Plan to drain me dry kinda worked after the divorce they stopped talking to me even Ron. They did that because I didn't have any money or so they thought. As for Hermione we started dating one year after my divorce.

Hermione had been dating Ron. She kept the vaults a secret from Ron. Three months after me and Ginny had been married Ron proposed to her and she had turned him down. She told him that she couldn't marry him because she doesn't love him anymore. The truth is like me we knew that they were using love potions. Ginny stopped after we married. I could tell a little bit before we were married it was one of the reasons I had Hermione watch my vaults. The three of us were still friends. After our divorce Ron started slowly to pull away from us. Hermione stated that it was probably because of the money. Hermiones' Spew law had passed and she was happy at that and so were the house elves. Me and Hermione slowly fell into routine until one day I had asked her out and she said yes.

On our first date we went to muggle London and went bowling. I so lost, but she helped me get better. On our second date two days later we went miniature golfing. I am still pretty good at it to. I still lost though, but only by one stroke. Our third date I took her to a movies and then we we walked around the park to talk. When I took her home I finally gathered all my Gryffindor courage and kissed her and it was magic. She moved in with me six months later. Right away it felt like a home. After two years of dating I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Four months later at the age of twenty-eight I married my soul mate and best friend. We have been married since then. When our marriage was mentioned in the Daily Prophet we weren't surprised, but we have it and framed it on our wall. I still know what it says by heart.

HARRY POTTER MARRIES HERMIONE GRANGER

by Rita Skeeter

_We all know that at the age of twenty-six Harry Potter divorced Ginny Weasley. That marriage only lasted a year. Potter let Weasley keep their new eight bedroom three story house, but just six months after the divorce Ginny had to sell the house for not making payments. Harry and Hermione over the past year could be seen holding hands and kissing in public vastly becoming the golden couple of the Wizarding World. Six nights ago however while visiting a friend I spotted Harry and Hermione leaving a church and getting in a long car. On the back of the car were words that read JUST MARRIED. I later went to the Ministry and found that they were indeed married, but also married by a wizard. Something caught my eye though. So I went to check it out. I took a look at THE BOOK OF SOULMATES and saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were indeed soulmates and married. The thing about soulmates is that when they marry they stop aging at the age of 30 and start aging every ten years. Even if the wizard marries a muggle the muggle will age the same rate as their mate. Turns out now that Harry married his soulmate he is entitled to the rest of his inheritance which is mentioned._

_I had a nice chat with the Potters and they have informed me of a few things. What you will read is what was said in the conversation. Harry informed us that it was a few weeks before his marriage to Hermione. Harry owned three houses and had four vaults coming to a total of ninety-nine million galleons making him the richest wizard in Britain. Now that he got his inheritance he will get his soulmate vault that his parents left him that had twenty-five million galleons_. _After signing his name he decided to finally go through to get his other inheritance. And what a inheritance it is. He got ten more vaults that belonged to his distant relatives. The first two vaults belong to Rowena Ravenclaw. In Rowena vaults there were books and spells and property. He now owns two of her houses that had been under the fidilus charm all this time while her other vault has her wand, a portrait of her, a family tapestry, the Ravenclaw flag and vault full of money that she hadn't touched twenty years before her death and hasn't been touched since. Which is totaled at five billion galleons._

_The next two belong to Rowena husband Godric. Now it's been said that the Potters were related to Godric and it's true. His first vault books including the very first edition of Hogwarts A History. It also has a deed to the place that Rowena and Godric lived in that has been under the fidilus charm and two more small houses. The house that they lived in could be considered a Palace sine it had thirty bedrooms. The second vault had his wand, a portrait of himself and a family portrait, the Grffindor Flag and only nine-hundred sixty thousand galleons because this was the main vault that he and his wife used._

_The next belong to Helga Huffelpuff and she only had one vault which had twenty-thousand galleons, her wand, flag of Huffelpuff and a portrait of herself. Her husband had two vaults though and it is the one and only Salazar Slytherin. He had two vaults and they only owned one house which now belong to Harry Potter. His first vault only had books. What kind Harry won't say. His second vault has fifty-thousand galleons, his wand, a portrait of himself and the Slytherin flag._

_The last three vaults were a big shock and the three vaults have finally been claimed. Harry Potter is a direct descendant through Godric to Merlin himself. All three vaults hold no money, but only books that he collected while traveling the world. Harry also owns his wand and a portrait of Merlin. What will Harry do with the portraits. Will he give them to Hogwarts which he now owns and what about the wands will he give them to the Ministry for History. What will he do with all his extra money and properties. We should find out. Till then I wish the Potters a long and happy life. Congratulations_

When I gave Rita to write about my inheritance I knew the Weasels would see it and I was right because two days later Ron showed up and asked how I was doing. I told him to bugger off because I will not buy him or his family anything since they had already stolen money from me. Words were said and Hermione slugged him just like she did to Draco only worse and she threw in an extra one for the heck of it and then I slugged him once.

We lived our lives in peace and made some new and old friends. One of our friends married a muggle. He likes the fact that he has lived a long life with his wife at his side. Neville another good friend of ours married Hannah. Someone that we became friends with was a surprise, but who he married really shocked us even more. I think he was even shocked as well, but he was really in love so it didn't matter. We all became really close. We would have guy night where it was just us guys. It was always the same thing they would tells us to stay out of trouble. Then they would have a girls night out and if we told them to behave we would get into trouble. We still love them.

Hermione and I live in the palace. In the living room we put all four portraits there with the house flag above their respective portraits and the wand on the bottom frame of the portrait. The wand can only be removed by family and Hermione. When we looked around we liked what we saw. It has a library that is three stories tall. It has all magical books even Salazars' which had all books on dark magic. Merlin had books that he has written and collected while on his travels around the world. If you ask for it we have it.

Our smaller library which is the size of a room only holds muggle books that I or Hermione have read and loved. The house also has a potions lab. We decorated that with Slytherins color. Our master bedroom is Gryffindor colors. Over the years we married we had kids. We have a total of thirty kids fifteen were adopted. Each bedroom is colored in their house color. We only have ten Gryffindor, five Huffelpuff, ten Ravenclaw and five Slytherin. The ones we adopted were muggles and lived like Harry or in a foster home. They seemed a lot happier after we adopted them. As they grew and got married and had their own we kept the house for them whenever they visit. Rita was also right me and my wife aged slowly and we don't look a day over fifty.

The reason I am telling you all this is to understand what has happened since then. You see when I defeated Tom Riddle we didn't win the war, but only the battle. The signs were little at first to where no one really paid any attention, but the signs started growing and before you know it another and another and another. By the time the signs were there it was to late. The magical world was discovered. It was the Salem Witch Trials all over again. We lost forty million wizards and witches world wide. So all witches and wizards fled to the magical world. Some of the muggle -borns stayed with their family in the muggle world. Just three years after the world was discovered another Dark Lord made it's self known killing muggles making them hate us more, but what they didn't know is that they were killing wizards also. After five years of terror the muggle army trapped him in a abandoned open space. What they didn't know was that he had fifty people with them. They also didn't know was that wizards and witches were there to help them. The fight happened two hours. Fifty-one fighting for Dark Lord vs two hundred muggles. There were also two hundred other withes and wizards that would guard the muggles while they use their muggle weapons. My wife and I will be fighting along with fifty other wizards. Our job is harder. We fight while protecting the muggles. The fight lasted for three hours. It was a war and it was over.

**WE WON**.

Our healers arrived the second the battle ended. We lost twenty five wizards that day on our side and only five muggles. All the wizards were given Order of Merlin first-class for defeating the enemy and protecting muggles. Muggles now knew of us and used us we couldn't have that even though the witch hunts stopped we lost to many already. The Magical world decided to trace steps back in time to see where everything went wrong. Every country of the Magical world had something different, but when put together it all came to one conclusion.

**Dumbeldore**.

Two more years would pass before the magical world had a plan to go back in time and prevent this. They left it to Britain since we knew him better. The first thing they did was appoint me to go back in time. My wife decided to come along and so did our friends. We talked about doing our own jobs to help. Which is why all of the magical world is here today to see us through as the first legal people to travel in time and protect our world. After seventy years we will be going back today.

I'm Harry Potter and I'll see you in the past hope you will enjoy our plan.


	2. Harry in the Great Hall

In a clearing a blue portal appears out of nowhere. On the other side wait eight people so the portal can open up big enough so they can walk through.

Harry and Hermione step out of the portal first wearing robes that have the Potter Crest on them. Next to step out is the Minister of Magic and her muggle husband. She is wearing. After they stop out they are followed by the Herbology professor and his wife. They are wearing robes also that have the family crest. The last to step out is the Knight and the Seer. Hermione looks to the portal and writes a quick note before tossing it to the other side to male and female. They read the note and nod at them before mouthing good luck since no sound can pass through to the other side.

Hermione closes the portal and speaks to his fellow travelers.

"Okay we have a lot to do so we should get started."

All of them nod and are ready to get down to business because all hell has broken loose and they have to fix it. They decided that they need to fix it all even the small things that nobody noticed. If they don't do it their future will be damaged.

"Draco you know what to do and I know what your planning to do so good luck and be careful. I know this will be hard, but at least you will have a chance at a better life. As for your wife she will have a difficult job. Luna your job is to collect the Horocruxes and destroy them as fast as possible. Since you know the location it should be rather easy." Draco and Luna nod at Harry and take a seat to hear the others job.

"Neville your job is to go to St. Mungos and heal your parents. It will be faster since you already know how. Hannah your job is to go to Azkaban and kill all death eaters. It doesn't matter who they are. After that you need to attack the Nott house there will be at least twenty more Deatheaters there. There is a possibility that Nott will not be there, but it doesn't matter. After that come to the school." Neville and Hannah nod in understanding and take a seat.

"Now Jayden your job will be tougher, but you have all the proof you need. Your job is to go to Amelia Bones and get her help. Tell her to use the spell Susan told you about on the Aurors and herself that way they can hear and listen to everything. Susan you already know your job so good luck."

They all leave leaving only Harry and Hermione.

"So husband what do you want me to do"

"Get my moms books on the cures she created" Hermione nods and leaves

Standing around Harry hopes that they are able to do this and save the future. He doesn't want his wife to go without seeing her parents. He wants her to know when they died and wants to attend the funeral. He is also going to get his younger version out of the Dursleys and with his godfather or great-grandmother.

**_HOGWARTS GREAT HALL_**

It is three days before the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and everyone is eating breakfast when a wizard apparates silently into the Great Hall startling everyone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asks Albus

Harry walks to the front right in front of Albus

"Who I am old man is none of your business" he replies as he throws him against the wall. Everyone then points their wands at him. Harry just rolls his eyes and transfigures a basket.

"Accio Wands." he yells as every wand in the great hall goes into the basket

"Who are you" asks Dumbeldore shocked at his display of power

All the wizard does is wave his hand and watch as Albus is thrown against the wall again, but this time that he sticks to it.

"Just so you know I am Harry Potter"

Albus yes widen at this statement Harry doesn't know if it is from shock that he is still alive or shock that he is about to have all his secrets revealed.

"What has happened to you"

"Life happened and not to mention our New Dark Lord who believe it or not was killed by something he was ignorant to and that just happened to be a muggle. He hated muggles. I now believe he always had. Our world was exposed because of the new dark lord. He started killing muggles left and right and he was also killing half-bloods and muggleborns. In the final battle he had an army fighting the muggles who used their technology. We had wizards whose job it was to protect them and we also had people who had a job to protect them, but also attack and kill the Dark Lord and his followers. We won I killed the Dark Lord. After the war the muggles accepted us, but they were also using us. They used us to cure sick people. They used us for war, but the worst one was a scientist. He managed to get some blood from a wizard and did test. A year later he was able to do magic. There was a prophecy that the Goblins made. It said that this would happen. The magical world was in danger. So we made a decision to close the world forever. You had to choses if you want to live in the magical or wizarding world. If you chose magical you couldn't go to the muggle world again and if you chose the muggle you couldn't go to the magical and had to have your magic stripped from you. It was hard seeing muggle-born witches saying goodbye to their friends they made in school. The ones that married another witch. It was hard seeing them say goodbye to their families knowing that they would never see or hear from them again. We had a friend who was married to muggle. She had no family the magical world. She wanted him in the muggle world because he had family. They decided on the magical because he knew she could do a lot of good for the magical world. Hermione hasn't seen one relative since then. Do you have any idea how hard it is watching her go through her all photo albums and all pictures. We don't even know when her parents or if there was a funeral and how it was. Our friend who married a muggle it's hard to see her husband go through it to especially on certain dates. They mostly hurt on Mothers day and fathers day. After fifty years when their parents would have been a hundred they started to get better because we figured they would be dead by now. By now our friend was already the Minister of Magic and her husband was lawyer in the magical world. There were a couple muggles because they married witches. Ten years later we had a few Aurors go into the muggle world and see how things worked out. The Minister found out that if muggles get magic, but don't get it controlled they can lose it. We were correct. Not one muggle had magic, but the muggle-borns who stayed in the muggle world gave the Aurors information about what has happened. They also kept information about their friends family. All muggle-borns who stayed in the magical world went to see their parents grave and when they died. They also went to see any living relatives who welcomed them with open arms. But it was to late the damage had already been done. A lot of people had been hurt. Our Minister of Magic contacted the other Ministers and decided to have a meeting. It took years to gather information and we found that everything leads back to you at this exact time which is why we are here. So you see what you caused"

Everyone is shocked this has happened in the future. You can actually hear crying, but if you were to look you would see that it will most probably be a muggle-born. All the teachers are shocked and even some have watery eyes.

"How I haven't done anything wrong"

"Really let's see" he replies as he apparates out of the Great Hall a few seconds later he returns holding a black diary

"This look familiar Albus" Albus eyes widen at that.

"Harry that is private stuff It is wrong to read other peoples things."

"Lets see so tell me what these five sayings mean."

_I will not allow him to marry anything other than a pureblood_

_James defied my decision concerning Sirius_

_I can't let Harry find out about his great-grandmother_

_I need Severus to help with the Potter Brat_

_Molly has agreed to the decision and has my permission_

"That my boy is none of your business" Albus tells him.

"Don't worry Dorky all of these will come to light I even have questions that I will be asking or is it my friends, wifes Aunt that will do it who knows. Now teachers if you will please go sit with the students."

The teachers stay in their seat and refuse to move and tell him in no certain terms will they be moving. Harry nods in understanding and walks to Minerva. Minerva stands when Harry gets closer. Everyone nods waiting to see what will happen.

"I miss you know you were like the mother I never had and I never knew it. The day you died on your death bed you were starting to remember and you told me. I believed you. I had it checked later on. It was true." Harry says as he hugs her and gives her a kiss on both cheeks.

Minerva doesn't know what to think. She knows that she isn't the forgetful type and never was, but the day that Harry stepped into Hogwarts she knew that there was something about that boy that is important to her. She always wondered why that when she bought that broom she was thinking grandson instead of Harry and as she was listening she feels the sincerity in his voice and the emotion in his eyes. Harry sees that she isn't speaking and takes out a vile from his robes.

"This potion was created by my mother. It brings back any memories that have been obliviated. It also prevents you from being obliviated again." He says as he hands it to Minerva. Then he takes out more and puts it on the table. One for each teacher.

"Minerva I ask you not to take that potion it could be a trap."

"Albus why don't you want me to take this potion. What if a deatheater obliviated any memories that could help us in the war against Voldemort.

Albus just sighs and watches as Harry puts his hand on Minerva shoulder. He watches as she drinks the potions. He can see emotions cross her face. Before it goes blank. Minerva then summons her wand and releases Albus from the wall.

"Thank you Minerva. That is one of the reasons I never let it out was because it didn't work." Albus says

What happens next though shock everyone in the Great Hall as the watch as Albus is slammed against the wall by Minerva, but harder than before.

"How can you send Harry to those muggles and leave him there after me and Poppy help him and obliviate us for doing the right thing."

When Poppy hears this she picks up a vial on the table and drinks it. Poppy starts to get back her memories. She gets pissed and cries a little as she starts to get her memories back.

"Tell me Albus what would have happened if he got killed there."

"Deatheaters can't get him there" replies Albus

"We aren't talking about Deatheaters" replies Minerva in her Scottish accent.

"He wasn't even safe there" Poppy adds in

"How can he be safe there if he has to work there." asks Minerva

"I also think that you guys need to take the potion." Poppy tells the other teachers

"What was his life like at the Dursleys" asks Flitwick

Minerva and Poppy look at the older version of Harry and he nods that they have his permission to tell them. They then look at the younger Harry and he also nods that they have his permission. Hermione holds in hand in support.

"The first time I went he was two years old. I went as a cat. I climbed the window sill to see in. He was dressed in big clothes and his shoes were torn they were to big for him. He was in the kitchen cooking. He was making bacon. He burnt the bacon so you want to know what Vernon did. He took the pan that was filled with cooking oil and threw it on him he started crying. So Vernon told him to shut up and slugged him in the face. He then grabbed him by the arm and Harry that he was to do the chores and then stay in his room.

He was to get clean up first. I was expecting Harry to go upstairs, but I saw him go into the cupboard. After the Dursleys left. I went to get Poppy. We came and healed him. While Poppy healed him I decided to check that cupboard. What I saw made me angry. There was a bed. He said that it was his bedroom." Minerva said with tears

"While I was healing him I decided to talk and ask if he wants to play. He said that he has to do his chores. I asked if he needs any help. He said yes, but that he had to do it alone. I asked what his chores were. He said he had to cook and do the dishes." Poppy adds

"Albus showed up and got angry that we were there. He obliviated Harry and then us." Minerva replies

"The second time we visited he was five. It was his birthday we wanted to give him something. His uncle was beating on him. Minerva put a spell on him that will keep him out until six at night. They locked him in his cupboard for an hour and before they left told him to have all chores done and dinner on the table when they get home. He wants steak." Poppy tells them

"We went in and healed him he asked who we were. He told us that he had dreams of us where we helped him before and of a red bird. He asked if his name really is Harry. He told us the only thing they ever called him was boy or freak. We asked him if he needed any help with his chores. He said yes and we asked what the chores were. He said he needed to cook dinner it has to be steak, potatoes, gravy, corn and chocolate cake, he has to vacuum, dust, clean, clean out the garage, clean out the attic, weed the garden, do the dishes, do the laundry. While doing outside work I cast Notice Me Not Charms around the house and did those using magic. Poppy helped him inside with the dinner. We cast warming charms on the food so that he stays hot." Minerva tells them

"While inside I asked him how school was. I told him that he is probably smart like is mother. He told me that he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley that if he did he would get a beating. Albus came again and obliviated us again.

"The last time was his eighth birthday. The house was empty. We couldn't find him, but then we heard someone singing Happy Birthday. We heard it and followed it to the cupboard under the stairs. We undid the lock that was on it. We found Harry with a piece of paper and a drawing of a cake with candles. Seems Harry did this every year. We started talking and the first time he knew his name was when he was six because of school. Harry would tell us that a lady showed up with a cop, but never came back again. Albus came again and obliviated us again."

By now everyone shocked and looking at Harry then at Albus wondering what will come next. The teachers who have been listening take their potions even Madame Maxime who does just in case someone else obliviated her. They all had at least one or two memories that Albus didn't want them to have obliviated. The only ones that didn't take it are Snape, Mad Eye Moody and Igor Karkaroff. The teachers that took it go sit with the students. Poppy goes to sit by Harry. Hermione is on his other side squeezing his hand just as tightly as he is squeezing hers. Minerva is still up there and confronts Albus.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't let Harry stay with me"

"He wouldn't of been safe with you."

"That's bull and you know it." Minerva then holds up her wand

"I Minerva McGonagall dissolve any and all oaths I made to Albus. I also declare myself no longer a member of the Order of the Phoenix." her wand glows as she finishes.

Albus is shocked at what she just did.

"Minerva there was no need for that he was safe there."

"No he wasn't and you know it. Tell me Albus what would of happened if MY great-grandson was killed. I have always wondered what was different about James and Harry every time they stepped into Hogwarts and know I know. So tell me why you felt the need to take away my family and almost have my great-grandson killed"

Everyone is shocked at this relavation except for Albus and older Harry

"It wasn't safe here and if Harry died we would of had to use Neville since they were born about the same time and people see Neville as a squib."

Minerva gets pissed and sits on the other side of Harry next to Hermione. Albus looks at the older Harry.

"Harry why are you doing this." asks Albus

"It's for the greater good" Harry replies with a smile

"What are you hoping to accomplish"

"I want to stop the people from discovering our world and I want to save millions of people from dying. First what will happen is Hermione is getting my moms books that has all her cures in it. Neville is going to St, Mungos to heal is parents and his wife is going to Azkaban to kill any deatheaters."

"You can't do that. They deserve a trial."

"Why Sirius didn't get one"

"Still all people in Azkaban deserve a trial."

"They deserve to be killed. End of discussion. Now where was I oh yes Draco will be going to kill his father and any other deatheaters that are in the house then take his mother to freedom. His wife is going to destroy the rest of the Horocruxes. Jayden will be going to visit Amelia Bones. Give her any information that he has and his wife will be destroying Voldermort."

"Only you can kill Voldemort. The prophecy says so."

"Sorry to burst your bubble dorky, but that prophecy isn't about me."

"Yes it is"

"No it's not that is just coincidence."

"If it isn't about you then who is it about"

"That is none of your business."

"If it is not about you prove it."

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power _

_the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other _

_for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to _

_vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _

"That is the prophecy, but if you would of read it correctly you would of known that it wasn't about me because the line that says the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal never happened. That did happen to the one it was meant for. You see the Dark Lord left a mark

on his left cheek. The Dark Lord survived, but he had the same marking except on his right cheek. Voldermort never marked me as his equal unless you count that lighting bolt a mark as an equal I don't think so."

Everyone in the great hall is shocked that they heard the prophecy. Albus is shocked.

"You looked shocked Albus."

Just then the doors to the great hall open. A woman enters the hall. She has long straight brown

hair that reaches the middle of her back. As she reaches Harry he holds out his arms and kisses him. Everyone is wondering who this is

"Harry how can you marry a mudblood instead of a pure-blood" asks Albus pissed

"Who Harry marries is none of your business" replies Hemione

"Yeah what the wife said."

"How has it been so far Harry"

"It's been fine. So how did your trip go."

Hermione just looks at Harry and smiles and tells him what happened. Harry is shocked at what he is hearing.

My name is Harry Potter. I don't think I should be the one to tell what her task was like. That should be her job.


	3. Hermiones Task

My name is Hermione Potter. Way before I was married to Harry I was dating Ron. Three weeks before Harry was to marry Ginny he asked me to watch his vaults. He told me he had suspicions that Ginny was only marrying him for his money. And he was right. Right after they just got back from their honeymoon Ginny went to Gringotts. While I was dating Ron I had kept the fact that I was watching his vaults. One day while I was on the couch resting I pretended to be a sleep on the couch. I heard Ron talking to Bill,Charlie, Percy and Molly. Molly was telling them that Harry isn't as rich as they thought he was. Ron then complained about being his friends for nothing. They then ask how long Ginny will stay married to Harry. Molly tells them that when all the money in the vault is gone. They talked a little while more and then left. I left immediately after and told Harry. Three months after Ginny and Harry were married Ron asked me to marry him. I told him no. I told him I couldn't because I wasn't in love with him anymore. A year after Harry and Ginny married they got divorced. Luckily I had Harry get a pre-nuptial so Ginny got to keep the house. We were still the trio. Ron started to slowly pull away. I signed back over his vaults also after Ron pulled away quickly. My SPEW law had passed also.

Me and Harry still hung out and fell into a routine. One day Harry asked me out and I told him yes. On Our first date he took me to muggle London and we went bowling. I love bowling and haven't been since graduating Hogwarts. I so kicked his butt in it also. On our second date two days later he took me miniature. He was pretty good, but I got lucky and beat him, but it was by one stroke. Our third date he took me to the movies. After that we took a walk through the park and just talked. Holding hands the whole time. I don't think Harry heard, but there was an old couple that we reminded them when they were younger. They thought we were cute. That night he kissed me after dropping me off. It was magic. I invited him in that night also. After six months of dating I moved in with him. He asked me to marry him two years later and four months later we married. We have been married ever since.

When our marriage was mentioned in the Prophet we weren't surprised. We even have it framed on our wall. When it was mentioned in the paper Ron was at our door trying to be friends with us again. He started asking how we were. Harry told him to bugger off and that he would not buy his family anything. I don't remember what was said, but I slugged him, but harder than I did Draco. I even threw in an extra hit. Harry also hit him.

Two days later we got a letter from the Ministry that we have a court date. We hired my friends cousin Jayden who is a lawyer. The one who summoned us was Ginny. She wants to get money that she is entitled to after the divorce. All the Weasleys were there also. They were on her side except Arthur and the twins they were on our side. Even the Daily Prophet was there. Ginny thought she was winning until Jayden brought out the paper that was signed before the wedding. Jayden mentioned that the pre-nuptial agreement is that Ginny wanted the house instead of one million if they divorce. They ruled in Harrys' favor that Ginny is to receive no money that she got the house and since she lost that house that is no ones fault but her own. Harry won because of that paper. Two days later it was in the prophet and information on what a pre-nuptial agreement is. After that we lived our lives in peace.

We have a total of thirty kids. Fifteen are adopted. After our first fifteen kids we were fine. Our kids made friends and started telling us about them. Minerva had some also. After my kids told us about them I decided to ask Minerva about them. She confirmed that the kids either were in foster homes or in not a good home environment. The nine that were in the foster home we adopted. And the six that grew up in bad homes we took them in also. They seemed a lot happier also. We have ten Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There are also five Huffelpuff and Slytherin. All thirty kids get along very well with each other. They try to stay out of trouble, but with our kids it is kind of hard. Instead of them called the Marauders. They called themselves Slytherin Marauders, Gryffindor Marauders,

Huffelpuff Marauders or Ravenclaw Marauders depending on what house they were in. Minerva didn't know how to handle it. Luckily we got her a copy of the map. As they grew and had kids of their own. They are all happily married.

We also have new friends and old. There is Neville who me and Harry have gotten closer to and his wife Hannah. They are really cute together. One of our daughters happen to be married to one of his sons. Then there is Draco and Luna. That one was a shock to me, but they balance each other out. Then there is my Jayden and his wife Susan Bones. Now that is a love story worth writing for. It was around this time that we found Albus journals, but we didn't care for them much because I was married to Harry and not to Ron like Albus wanted. We lost Minerva and on her deathbed she started to remember. Me and Harry were next to her as she took her last breaths. She also started to tell us that she remembers that Albus obliviated her memory. When Harry asks what memory. She tells him that James was her grandson. Harry is shocked at this. Harry just holds her hand tightly and cries as he watches the last of his blood relatives older than him dying. She dies one hour later.

When the Dark Lord came it all went bad. Then our world was discovered. It was hard. When Ron who happened to be the Dark Lord was defeated it was a welcome, but then later on they decided to close the magical world and we had to decide where to live. I knew that I wanted to be with Harry, but we also knew because we age slowly that we had to live in the magical world. I copied all of the pictures that my mom had and all videos. Our house is able to use muggle electronics. So when I had to say goodbye to my parents they understood that because I age slowly and that the only place for me is in the magical world. That was the second time I have ever seen my father cry. I asked my friend to keep an eye on my parents. When all magical people were at their house. Every magical people with powers and those that lost their powers because they chose to stay felt it when the portals that separated the two worlds closed. I cried and Harry held me as I did. Jayden cried also because he will be missing his parents and siblings. It was hard everyday. The hardest days were Mothers and Fathers day. I was okay on Christmas and Thanksgiving because I had my other family around. On my parents birthday was hard also. When Aurors went back I went also. I found out that my parents died. My mom died at 80 and dad died two days later. I found letters from both of them. One for everyday I was gone. I also found some videos that were new. Turns out that two weeks after I left mom found out she was pregnant. I had a sister who was fifty. I met her and when she saw me she hugged me tight. I got to meet her kids also.

So when we got the go ahead to go back in time we took it. Which is why I am on my way to Gringotts.

Heading into Gringotts Hermione sees Griphook. She walks up to him

"Hello Griphook I need to speak with Ragnok. Can you please tell him I am here because of the Salem Prophecy"

When the words Salem Prophecy leave her lips Griphook eyes go wide and he tells another goblin to retrieve Ragnok immediately. Ragnok comes out and greets Hermione and then they go to his office.

"I was wondering when someone was going to come. So tell me who took out the youngest Weasley son."

"Wait you know." asks Hermione.

"Of course I also know that the prophecy concerning Harry isn't for him."

"That's true that prophecy happened."

"So tell me who managed to take him out."

"That would be a muggle."

"Taken out by something he hates ironic."

"How long have you known about this prophecy"

"Since it was first made I knew who it was when I first met Ronald Weasley."

"Do you know about all prophecies"

"Yes I do the only thing is that our prophecies have more information than the ones that yours do. Now tell me who came and for what."

"Well there is Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah."

"What about their daughters prophecy."

"She won and has had a good life."

"Who else came."

"Draco and his wife Luna "

"The seer and the Knight"

"Yes that prophecy has already passed also."

"And the six kids they have."

"Have done their job and are living their lives the best they can in our world."

"Anyone else come"

"Yes Susan Bones and Jayden Crenshaw"

"Amelia Bones niece"

"Yes one and the same."

"Did they choose the magical or muggle."

"Don't you know."

"There are a few prophecies concerning Susan and her muggle husband. Wherever they lived they would of helped the magical world either way. Either way someone would of come back in time."

"They chose the magical. Since Susan had married a muggle it was hard to choose. They have their house muggle and magical. They want their kids to know where they came from. Susan became Minister of Magic. She won by a landslide. Since there were muggles living in magical world because of their wife or husband laws were made. Susan got rid of all the laws that were outrageous. With the help of muggles that lived in our world all bloods became equal. She has been Minister of Magic for 290 years. She thanks her husband. Her husband is a lawyer for the magical world. A darn good one too."

"Did their son complete his task and did he survive."

"Yeah, but he almost died"

"I am glad he survived."  
"So are we."

"Now I can probably guess why they are here, but I am not going to get into that."

"There is actually a few."

"If you know what you wasn't why not just get it."

"I know and I will. I also know how your prophecies work and I want to know if any of my kids our Prophecy Children."

" Yes there is actually." he replies as he takes out a scroll of paper.

"Just sign your name on this paper."

Taking the blood quill Hermione signs her name and watches as her signature disappears and a family tree appears. It has both sides of the tree. Her side and Harry side.

"It was a good thing you adopted."

Hermione notices that some of the lines are different colors than others.

"Do the blue lines mean that they are adopted."

"Yes" he replies

Hermione notices that ten of her children have a yellow circle and that five have a yellow green and that eleven have a purple around their name. When she asks Ragnok what that means.

"Yellow circle means that they do have a prophecy. The ones that have a yellow green are destined for great things and will change things. The ones that have a purple also have a prophecy, but this one is different because there is the possibility that they might die."

Hermione is shocked at all this. She doesn't want her kids to die.

"Did you do the family history of the kids you adopted."

"Yes that was one of the first things we did. We did it mostly for medical family history though."

"That's good. Have you ever done a blood test."

"Besides this one no."

"As you can see on your side you are entitled to two vaults that happen to be very distant relative. You are the first one in 300 years."

"Can you give it to my younger version when she comes of age."

"Yes I can do that."

Hermione looks at the paper again and sees that Harry is related to the Founders and Merlin that she already knows, but what gets her attention is Merlins wife

"Merlin actually married Madam Mim"

"You know of Madam Mim."

"Not really just what I have seen in the movie."

"Tell me what you remember" he asks taking out a parchment

"Let's see she called her self Magnificent Marvelous Mad Madam Mim. She and Merlin had a wizards duel using only animals. She has pink hair. Merlin won the duel by magic her sick when she used a dragon. To tell you the truth I always thought she was stronger than Merlin."

"That is correct now your younger version is entitled to her vault."

"Why"

"Well Merlin kept the fact that he was married a secret. There has been a legend that if you guess who Merlin wife is you get her vault. Pure-bloods always tried, but could never guess. So tell me how you knew."

"I recognized the name from my favorite movie The Sword In The Stone. That is about King Arthur when he was a boy and the adventures he went on with Merlin."

"Well because you guessed that you get her vault. I will be putting it in your younger versions name. Merlin and Mim also guessed that a witch or wizard that lived in the muggle world will get it because they planted thoughts about the movie to be created in someone."

"I also need something else done."

"What would that be."

"I need to see Lilly Potters secret vault."

"What is the name of that vault."

"Doe" Hermione replies

"Why is it called Doe" asks Ragnok

"That was what animal she could turn into."

"Correct"

Ragnok leads her to Lilly Potters secret vault.

"Here we are call if you need anything and good luck at finding what you want." with that Ragnok leaves

When she enters the vault she sees lots of books. There is also a door to the left and to the right. She also notices that the painting is watching her. It is a painting of James and Lilly at Potter Manor."

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter my name is Hermione how are you"

"Fine well able to travel from picture to picture that we had made so we have information. Who are you." asks Lilly

"My name is Hermione Granger-Potter. I am Harrys' wife."

"My son got married."

"Yes" she nods

"Do we have any grandchildren."

"That depends if you will count the adopted kids as yours also."

"Of course if you live with a Potter you are automatically a Potter" replies James.

"The you have thirty grandkids."

James and Lily looked shocked.

"How is that possible" asks Lilly

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that I am from the future."

"What happened" asks James

"Did Harry die" asks Lilly

Hermione just looks at them and lets a tear slide down her face. James and Lilly looked concerned. James and Lily wish that they can go and comfort her. A few minutes later Hermione tells them what brought her back.

"Salem Prophecy happened."

"What no." Lily replies shocked

"What is the Salem Prophecy" asks James

"Hermione can you do something for me" asks Lilly

"Do you know how to update a painting or give it information.

"Yeah I do" she replies

Hermione walks up to the painting and takes her wedding ring making sure the Potter ring is showing. She then places it in the hole on the frame and with her right hand she places her palm against the frame. She watches as the frame glows white and then dies down. When she puts her wedding ring back on she looks up to see Lilly crying and James with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry about your parents." says James

Hermione nods in understanding. She decides to switch topics and asks about the Marauders.

"So whose idea was it for the map.

"That was Lillys idea. She told us if we don't want to get caught that we should make a map."

"They were getting in trouble a lot. Besides it made them sneak out more."

"We were having fun."

"What they didn't know was that I had made my own map and it was better than theirs."

"You never told me about this."

Lily just shrugs her shoulders at James.

"Don't you think you should get going though" asks Lilly

"Yeah I really wish I could of met you in person though."

"Same goes for us."

"How much money is in that door to the left. I kinda forgot how much."

"There is forty million galleons. What your looking for will be to your right." James tells her.

Hermione walks through the door on the right and sees even more books and seven trunks.

"When me and Harry checked this vault those trunks weren't here before."

"Then someone was in this vault before you and Harry."

Hermione turns around to see another picture of James and Lilly. This time they are both sitting very comfortably in the Potter Manor Library.

"We had one out in each section and don't worry when you updated that one portrait it updated all of them."

"What are in the trunks"

"As you can see they are in order. Trunk 1 is the Potter Family Tree. That lists every member of the family." replies James.

"Trunk 2 has prophecies for the next two thousand years. I sorted them by translation completed, translation half way completed and translation not completed." replies Lilly

"Trunk 3 has information on other vaults that we have around the world."

"Because these weren't here someone stole eight more of Harrys' vaults

"Trunk 4 has my favorite books" says Lilly

"Trunk 5 has photo albums" says James

They watch as Hermione looks through the albums

"Trunk 6 is our wedding trunk. It has copies of wedding photos. There are 25 photo albums there. It has our wedding gowns also." Lilly replies

"Trunk 7 is important because that has a copy of our will. We have been waiting here since Harry turned 11, but he never showed. This vault has all the books that he will need for his school years and some that would help him out." replies James

"It also has my book on cures. I am guessing you already know that though."

"Not really we found your smaller one at the house. We didn't know about this vault until a year before we came here. You said something about a will where is it."

"It is in the secret compartment of the trunk." James tells her.

Finding the will Hermione begins to read it and gets pissed.

"Ragnok and bring the Potter Will" Hermione yells. Minutes later Ragnok appears.

"What would you like Hermione."

"It's actually about the Potter Will. Lilly and James left a copy in this vault." She tells him as she hands him the copy. As Ragnok reads he he gets pissed.

"I will send this to Amelia immediately. Until then is there anything else I can do.

"Actually you can. I want the true will to go into effect. As for the people who got more then they were supposed to. I want that money taken and doubled for each year that the will was ignored. Any money taken on guardianship I want that money put back, but it will be tripled for each yea that he had to live with the Dursleys."

"WHAT" comes from the paintings

"What was he doing with the Dursleys why wasn't he with Sirius"

"Sirius was in Azkaban for betraying you to Voldermort."

"He wasn't our secret keeper though Peter was and Albus was the witness."

"Ragnok what does the fake will say most all of it just about Harry and money" asks James

"Remus Lupin got five hundred thousand galleons. Sirius got nothing. Minerva got nothing also. Albus got ten million galleons. Was made Harrys magical guardian so got another twenty-five thousand galleons and another seven thousand galleons a month. He would get a bonus of fifty million galleons every two years. He also got the house in Scotland and Ireland and the pub that now belongs to his brother. Harry is to go to Petunia Dursley and they would get paid five thousand a year. Albus also signed an arranged marriage between Ginny and Harry."

Lilly and James are angry.

"I will send this also to Amelia and what you plan to do. Also there is something else. Albus did this so I will tell you first any and all properties that Albus owns will belong to Mr. Potter."

Hermione nods and tells them she has to go.

"Hermione wait" Lilly tells her.

Hermione turns to face her.

"In that trunk there is a lock box open that up and there should be two pink vials. Take them with you and give them to the younger versions of yourself and Harry. They will get rid of any love potion in our system."

Hermione nods and dos as she says. She leaves and heads to Black house. As she enters she heads to the picture of Mrs. Black who starts screaming. Hermione tells her to shut up an listen. She then holds p her hand so she can see the the ring of each house that her husband is head of.

"You married the Head of the House of Black."

"Yes"

"Who is it"

"Harry Potter"

"Really what about my son"

"He was put in Azkaban for something he didn't do. He will die next year."

"Will you stop it."

"Yes we will"

"Your from the future aren't you."

"Yes I am we came back to stop the Salem Prophecy from happening."

"That prophecy came true" Mrs Black asks shocked

"Yes"

"I always thought it would happen in this century." she replies

"I am really in a hurry, but I am here to pick up some papers."

"There are a lot of papers hidden in this house depending how important they are."

"Ones that belong to Lilly Potter."

"Now those are the most important papers in the house. Sirius hid those then charmed my painting to act crazy so no one would go near them. Then he spread lies that I was sick before I died. I always act crazy when someone enters the house. They can't destroy my painting either."

"Do you know where the papers are."

"Of course." Mrs. Black replies as her painting opens to reveal a vault behind it. Hermione opens the vault to see lots of papers.

"Take all the papers those are the papers that Lilly had Sirius hide"

Hermione does as she says as after she takes it the portrait closes.

Hermione tells her thanks and then leaves. Hermione goes back to Ragnok and hands him the papers. As he looks over the papers he gets more angry and makes copies and has a goblin send them to Amelia. She walks through the great doors and gives her husband a kiss.

.


	4. Hermione in the Great Hall

"So everything went okay" Harry asks Hermione

"Well yes and no" Hermione tells him

"What do you mean."

"Everything was going fine until I found out about the Potter Will"

"What about the Potter Will" asks Remus

"The one that was read at the Potter Will reading is a fake" Hermione says

Everyone is shocked. Remus has an angry look. Albus looks as if he just loss and knows that everything will be revealed and that everything he worked toward will be destroyed. Minerva is the angry that her godsons will was messed with and that money was stolen from it.

"What does the fake say" asks Harry angry at this new information.

Skimming through the papers she finds the one on the Potter Will. She reads through it.

"You'll not going to like it."

"Just read it to me."

"Remus Lupin gets ten thousand galleons. Albus ten million galleons and made Harrys' magical guardian. That entitled him to another twenty-five thousand galleons for accepting being made your magical guardian.. He will also be paid a bonus of seven thousand galleons a month for expenses that your aunt or uncle couldn't provide for you. The second bonus he will get is fifty million galleons every two years for his use only. Albus got the property in Scotland and Ireland and the pub that now belongs to his brother, He also got some more houses that he sold off. He got those for unknown reasons named in the will. Harry is to go to Petunia Dursley and they would get paid five thousand pounds a year. That money is to be used to help Harry. Albus also signed an arranged marriage between Ginny and Harry. Ten thousand will also go to the Order of the Phoenix once a month."

Harry is angry that, that much was taken. Especially since it wasn't real. He is also angry about the marriage. Remus is angry that money was stolen from his friends. Minerva is upset and angry at Albus for screwing with her grandsons will.

"Hermione how about the real will. What does that say." asks Harry

"Remus Lupin gets ten million galleons and the place in Ireland, Sirius Black ten million galleons and is Harrys' guardian should anything happen to the them, Minerva McGonagall twenty thousand galleons and the house in Scotland. Also two million to Gryffindor House for Quidditch supplies. Thirty million to St. Mungos and twenty thousand galleons to Hogwarts hospital wing. Harry is to NOT go to the Dursleys. Harry is to go to Sirius Black, Frank or Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, Ted and Androdema Tonks. Harry is to NOT go to any family who supports pure-blood rights or was in Slytherin House. He is also not to go the Weasleys. Harry is not to have any arranged marriages. This will was witness by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbeldore."

Everyone that is in the Great Hall that heard this is angry.

"What the hell Albus stealing from the Potters and not allowing money to go where it was needed." asks Minerva

"I was only doing what was best."

"What was best. What was best. I could have helped kids faster with that money by getting potions that cost lots of money. I could of made a better facility."

"The hospital wing was just fine the way it is."

"What about the money for Gryffindor."

"It wouldn't be fair to the other houses if money was donated."

"That is bull and you know it Albus." Minerva tells him

"She is right Albus. The Changs donated fifty thousand galleons two years ago for our team." replies Flitwick

"And the Diggorys gave our team all new brooms."

"Dumbeldore you can't forget that Lucius donated one million to the Slytherin team." Severus adds.

"So tell me Albus if all their houses get donations why when the Potters did it did you not follow it." Minerva asks

"The Potter money would have been wasted."

"Wasted on who. People other than you. The only one who didn't get any money is you and The Order of the Phoenix, but it looks like you changed that."

"I feel sorry for you Albus. Now I am glad he married Lily because I got a great-grandson, but not only that you should of read the real will more correctly."

"What are talking about Minerva."

"Well Lily is a muggle-born as you know and because of that the will had fine print."

"Minerva I read the whole will." Albus tells her

"No you didn't Albus because muggles make their fine print small where people ignore it. I am just wondering what is going to happen to you now that you ignored the will." Minerva tells him with a smile. Albus looks a little scared.

"Hermione what will happen to the money and houses that were stolen" Hermione smiles and reads the fine print.

"Well any money wrongfully taken will be given back doubled for each year the money was taken. So that is money that was taken for the past fourteen years. Since Albus made it so he gets twenty five thousand for being your guardian you will get seven hundred thousand galleons. Since he also made it it so that he got another twenty-five thousand for accepting the job you will get three hundred fifty thousand galleons. As for the monthly expenses you will get one hundred ninety six thousand galleons. You will be getting seven hundred million galleons and the properties in Scotland, Ireland, the pub that now belongs to his brother. There are also some houses he sold to people that you will get back. The Dursleys were paid to take care of you and since they didn't they will have to pay one hundred forty thousand galleons, but since they are muggle that falls in the hands of your magical guardian, however you do own the house on Pivet Drive and according to the Goblins here on this sheet of paper there are no wards around the house. As for the money that went to the Order of the Phoenix that is three million three hundred and sixty thousand galleons. There are a lot of members, but since Albus started it and is in charge he will have to pay the money. If he can't pay it all you get any properties that he owns to pay you off.

Albus eyes widen at that. Hermione sees that and smiles.

"So basically we will get his houses"

"Yes."

"Is the real will in effect."

"Yeah it is all monies and houses have been put in the right account."

"You can't do that" Albus tells her

"Your right we can't, but the goblins can."

"What about the pub that my brother owns."

"That will belong to us also or he can pay all the sixty million for it because that is how much it was before you stole it." Hermione tells him. Albus is angry

"Really anything else." asks Harry

"They gave me a list of properties that Albus stole of yours and sold. So those will belong to you also."

"You can't do that. Where will my brother go and not to mention I gave a House to Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, Goyle because they are respectable pure-blooded famlies. I gave one to Rita Skeeter, Cho Chang father, Amos Diggory after their house was attacked by deatheaters. I also gave one to Severus."

As Albus was talking Hermione was writing.

"Thank you Albus for giving us the houses that weren't on the list." Hermione tells him.

Albus eyes widen at that. He didn't know there was a list and that the ones he gave away weren't there.

"How many is that now." asks Harry

"All together that is twenty houses."

Harry sighs and just looks at Dumbeldore

"So you sell off my houses and give them to deatheaters. Well here is what will happen. I will be taking back the houses from the Malfoys, Notts, Goyle, Crabbe, Rita Skeeter and Fudge. We know why they have houses it is not like they need anymore. The Changs and Amos Diggory may keep their houses, but as for Severus I am not sure yet. We will find out later. Depending on how I am feeling. The houses that will be taken back will be refurnished and clean of any dark artifacts. They will be given to the people we choose." Harry tells him.

"Who will they go to." Albus asks

"Well that is none of your business, but since I get pleasure seeing you suffer I'll tell you. One will go to Fred Weasley, The other will go to George Weasley, One will go Colin Creevy, Another to Dennis Creevy, One to Daphne Greengrass and another to Luna."

"You can't do that" Albus tells him angrily.

"You right I can't. I already did." Harry asks with a smile.

"Why give a house to a Slytherin. They support Voldermort."

"You know as well as I do that not all Slytherins support Voldemort. Daphne Greengrass happens to be a good friend of ours. She used to be supportive of Pure-bloods only and their rights. She married someone who didn't deserve her. A Pure-blood. She became a house-wife. Then the Dark Lord came. He would kill muggles, half-bloods and muggle-borns. The muggles found out. She led her group to protect the muggles. Went against her husband who was fighting. We won. Her husband divorced her for a better Pure-blood who supported their rights. She married again six years later. They had to close our world to separate muggles.

When her friend a half-blood became Minister of Magic Daphne had rules passed. She and the Minister of Magic had all those hatred laws thrown out and had rules that resembled the muggle way put in. Right now Daphne is acting as Minister of Magic since the Minister of Magic is here to take care of personal business. Pure-bloods now don't care about that anymore." Harry tells him.

Daphne is listening to her life story. Slytherins know she doesn't support Dumbeldore, but want to know what has changed to make her drop her Pure-blood supremancy.

"Susan and Daphne have done a great job putting together our future. She even married a muggle-born." replies Hermione.

They all listen to this with great interest. People even look at Daphne.

"Who do I end up marrying" Daphne asks

Harry and Hermione look at each other and laugh.

"We can't tell you" Harry tells her.

"And even if we could you wouldn't believe us." Hermione tells her.

"Am I happy."

"Yes you are. You are very happy with your family. Your first husband wanted nothing to do with you or his twin children because they were girls. They weren't a perfect heir. When you dated again you never told them about your kids. When you did they left. This happened about ten times. So you just gave up. Then when someone took an interest in you you would turn them down about the third time they gave up. Then a muggle-born took an interest in you he never gave up and a year later he asked you out and you said yes. When you first dated for two months he found out about the kids he asked to meet them. They loved him and he loved them. As the years passed they saw him as a father. The already called him dad and you guys weren't even married. You guys got married when the kids were six. After you were married you had him adopt the kids."

"How many kids do I have and what."

"You have sixteen kids. Eleven girls and five boys." Hermione tells her.

"What are they like and what does my husband do."

"Your husband studied muggle medicine and it really helps when the doctors and healers work together. As for your kids. The boys are like their father, but have your spirit and the girls are like you and each have their fathers spirit. Your two oldest daughters are Aurors. They had to capture The Dark Lords followers. They were attacked and shot back at him. The one they caught was their father. Don't worry he never hurt your husband."

"What if your going to change and I don't get divorced."

"She's right Harry."

"What if don't marry the first husband."

"Nothing your first kids will always be twin girls. If we tell you who your second husband is the girls will have the same souls just different bodies."

Daphne thanks them and continues to listen to the conversations going around her. And what else the Harmony has to say.

"Was there anything else in the vault" asks Harry

"Yes there were seven trunks."

"Trunks. What trunks"

"Trunks that weren't in there before."

"What was in them"

"Trunk one had the Potter family tree"

"Already know my family tree Mione" Harry tells her chuckling

"Really then who was Merlin married to because I already know her full name and my younger version got her vault."

"WHAT" yelled from Slyherin and others and a few from other houses. The loudest coming from Ron Weasley.

"What is their problem" asks Harry

"There has been a contest going if you say his wifes full name you get the vault."

"Well who is his wife." asks Harry

"Mad Madam Mim"

"That witch from the sword in the stone" asks younger Hermione

Older Hermione just nods  
"I love her and I kinda guessed I mean she is stronger than Merlin" younger Hermione says

"Wait you mean to tell me that that pink haired witch is Merlin wife" asks Colin

"Yep"

"How is it that all you mud-bloods know of Merlin wife." asks Draco

"We mud-bloods call it Disney" replies Younger Hermione and all muggle-borns and a few half-bloods laugh.

"Tell me what else can you tell me about Mad Madam Mim" asks Draco

"She is a witch more powerful than Merlin"

"I can't believe that a mudblood got that vault." says a Slytherin

"Shut up Draco" replies younger Harry

"Look Potter defendending his mudblood."

Before Harry can get up he is stopped by Minerva who just shakes her head no.

"What is in trunk two" asks Harry

"They have prophecies for the next two thousand years and they are sorted for us."

Harry nods in understanding

"Those will come in handy."

"Yeah they will"

"How are they sorted."

"Mom sorted them by translation."

"Translation"

"Yeah if she translated the prophecy are not. Make it easier to read."

"We'll have to go through those."

"Actually we won't have to. That will be our younger versions job."

Harry laughs at that. Younger Harry looks upset, but Hermione has a smile on her face.

"What about trunk three."

"Well seeing as your angry. This will make you more angry."

"Why"

"It has information about your other vaults that are in other banks"

"So Dorky probably would of taken those also like he did before"

"Yep it says if you don't get them by eighteen they will be given to your magical guardian and if they can't get it goes to your magical guardians living relatives."

"Did Albus write that rule."

"Yeah he did."

"What is the real rule." Harry asks her

"That you get it at age eighteen and if you aren't informed of the vaults at age eleven your magical guardian will have to pay a sum of ten thousand galleons a year for not telling. So Albus has to pay you forty thousand galleons. And if you weren't able to get the vaults at eighteen they will inform you of them."

Harry is getting pissed.

"Changing something again Albus."

Albus doesn't answer and looks at Harry and Hermione with hatred

"What about trunk four"

"Those have your moms favorite books"

"Trunk five"

"Family photo albums. Magical and muggle.

"Really" asks Harry happy

"Yeah are you ready for trunk six"

Harry nods his head.

"That is the wedding trunk. It has her wedding dress and twenty- five photo albums that was the trunk that held the will."

"Thank you what about trunk seven"

"Those have some of you moms books that she created. There were also potions she had me take."

"Why wasn't all this here before. The only thing not missing was the money."

"You were supposed to know about this vault when you were eleven because it has school books for all the years and some books that will come in handy. If you didn't go to the vault by your sixteenth birthday it would go to your magical guardian."

"What about the vials mom had you take."

"She said to give it to younger versions of us"

Harry and Hermione walk over to their younger versions and hand them the vials."

"We want you guys to take this."

"Harry my boy it would be bad for you to take it. It could be a trap."

"Were not lying."  
"Ms. Granger you're smart you'll make the right decision"

"Yes I will and from what I heard so far I no longer trust you. You're worse than Tom Riddle." Hermione tells him. Hermione and Harry then drink the potion.

All of a sudden everyone sees Hermione slug Ron not once, but twice.

"How dare you give me love potions."

"Ginny you are so lucky that your a girl. I never hit a female even your kind"

"What do you mean my kind."

"Someone who gets around." Harry says with a smirk

Ginny has a pissed of look on her face  
"You sure as hell can't hit her, but I can." Hermione than slugs her hard breaking her nose. Ron gets up to help his sister, but finds himself on the floor from another punch this time from Harry.

"I said I wouldn't hit Ginny I have no reservations about hitting you" Harry tells him.

"You Ginny Weasley are nothing but a gold digger." Hermione tells her

"Shut up and don't talk to my sister that way."

"Then stop pretending to be my friend when your only doing it for money." replies Harry

"How could you Harry after everything my mom did for you."

"No offense Ron, but your mom is suffocating. No wonder Percy left your family."

Ron is about to slug him, but is stopped by twins.

"What the hell your my brothers"

"Yes we are"

"But Harry is right"

"About mom"

"Percy told us he was"

"leaving and we have"

"been thinking of"

"doing the same"

"I am also ashamed to"

"Say that you and Ginny"

"And mom are an"

"embarrassment to the family"

Everyone in the Great Hall goes silent after the twins speech.

"Your our brother."

"Your right we are and we never knew why Harry and Hermione stopped looking at each other, but now we know. We also know that Ronny here can't make any potions because he sucks at it. Ginny knows how and will get it done because she is so Slytherin, but she has no time. Which only leaves mom. She has done it once she will do it again. We also know mom still makes it and gives it to dad."

Everybody looks at Fred shocked not only at the information he gave, but the fact that he spoke a clear sentence without George.

"What we can speak clearly" replies George as he and Fred go back to sit down.

"Now look what you did Potter you turned my brothers against me."

"He did no such thing Ronald so shut up."

"Harry why are you blaming me."

"Love Potions Ginny ring a bell."

"I only did it because that stupid mud-blood doesn't deserve you."

"And I wouldn't be seen with a walking std." replies Harry

"OOHH" is heard from the great hall

"What the hell is an std Potter."

"Sorry Ronny muggles only."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means since muggles know what it means and you don't it means anyone who knows muggles know and pure-bloods don't."

"I only did it because I love you."

"Just shut up Ginny." replies Hermione

When it gets quiet Hermione begins

"You don't love Harry Potter so stop telling yourself that you do. You love Harry Potter"

"So what is the difference they are the same."

"No they are not." Hermione tells her

"Tell me bookworm how is it different."

"You don't love Harry Potter the boy in Gryffindor who doesn't do his best because he is afraid of what Ron will say when he gets all O on his card he holds back barely doing better then Ron when he can be second in his class. You don't love the boy that misses his parents everyday and always wonders what they were like and when he hears stories he just wants to know them more. Or the boy who likes to fly, but hates Quidditch and only plays to appease his friends. You love Harry Potter the boy who doesn't even remember defeating Voldemort and that is supposed to defeat him again."

"They are still the same person."

"Ginny no we aren't besides everything that Hermione said is true."

"Tell us then Potter what do you like."

"I hate playing Quidditch, but I have favorite teams. My favorite teams are the Tutshill Tornadoes, Puddelmere United, Moose Jaw Meteorites the Canadian Quidditch team, Sweet-Water All-Stars the USA Quidditch Team, Kenmare Kestrels the Ireland Quidditch Team and Scottish National Quidditch Team. I don't like when you talk about it twenty fours a day. I also don't like the Chudley Cannons because they suck and I think they should retire. I also love to read."

"You really are a filthy half-blood traitor."

"Shut up Ron." replies Hermione

"Don't tell me to shut-up mudblood I have had to put up with both of when I could of hung out with people worthy. Dumbeldore promised us money we took it. It would of let us lived like pure-bloods, but no because of dad we aren't living like Pure-bloods. He said all we had to do was get Ginny pregnant and then we would get his money, but if he survived well we would be able to drain him dry. And as for Hermione she is a mud- blood and they are only good for lying on their backs."

Harry slugs Ron for that comment and when he hits the floor Harry is upon him. Minerva, Poppy and Hermione try to get him off. Cedric,Neville, Fred and George all reach them and separate them. Cedric and Neville get Harry and Fred and George grab Ron.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley" Snape tells him

"What about Potter."

"Fifty points to Mr. Potter for beating the tar out of Weasley."

The four boys go back to their seats and Minerva puts up a shield to separate them.

"You Weasleys are the worse." Hermione tells them

The four continue arguing for the next fifteen minutes all you hear is screaming. Until Ron

"Harry bloody Potter has everything money, fame and girls"

"Your stupid Ron you know that. Your the only one who thinks that. You know what I think. Ask them if they want my life see what they say. Not one muggle-born witch will raise their hand because they know money can't buy everything. Half-bloods also, but Pure-bloods like you will because that is all you depend on you don't know any better. Ask them see what they say.

"Fine all mud-bloods only if you want Harrys' life raise your hand." asks Ron

Ron sees that no one has their hand up and is angry

"They are stupid then"

"No Ron we are not. We would rather have family than nothing." Hermione tells him.

Doing the same with the half-bloods he see that again no one has their hand up. When he asks for Pure-bloods it's only Slytherin that raises their hand.

"See Ron your stupid I would give up all my money just to have five minutes with my parents, but I can't. I never intended to fall in love with Hermione, but it just happened. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Older Harry and Hermione are watching the scene with interest

"You love me." Hermione asks Harry as she turns to him

"Yeah I do it was in second year, but I knew for sure last year."

"Same with me. I just don't get how people can get the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter as the same person. They are both different."

"How"

"I already told you."

"I want to hear it again." Harry tells her as he puts his lips

"The Boy Who Lived that's all he is nothing more" Hermione tells him

"And Harry Potter" Harry asks her.

"Harry Potter is Harry Potter despite his upbringing he became a strong hearted and good caring human being. He cares for those around him. He is smart, but doesn't tell anyone. He is scared what others will think. And even though he hates playing Quidditch he plays for those who want him to play. He tends to put others before him."

Harry smiles at what she said

"How did you know bout Quidditch"

"Well I knew before you told everyone and Ron talks to much and I noticed how you ignored him. Just like everyone else"

"Hermione can I ask you a question"

"You just did" Hermione says with a laugh.

"Can I ask another then Mione"

Hermione nods her head with a smile

"Can I kiss you"  
Hermione nods her head as Harry brings their lips together. When their lips touch a white and blue light surround them. The teachers are shocked and Minerva looks happy. When they separate the light disappears. They look to the front and see that Albus is mad.

"Congratulations on you marriage Mr and Mrs Potter." Minerva tells them with a smile.

Harry and Hermione look at their older selves and asks what she means. When their older selves tell them to wait that they are sorting out their memories all of the students began talking about what has happened.

"Okay sorry we just had to sort out our memories because now we have been married longer, but that is all we know."

"Were married" asks younger Hermione.

"Yeah you are" older Hermione tells her.

Hermione and Harry look at each other than at their older selves with smiles.

"Can we still have a muggle wedding" asks Harry

"Yeah you can why."

"Well every girls dream is to have a perfect wedding. I always hear girls talk about what they want at their wedding. I want Hermione to have that wedding. I also don't want her father to kill me. He deserves to walk his daughter down the aisle." Harry tells them

"It would also help and not mention the fact that you are married."

"Your wizards why would you have a muggle wedding."

"Because Ron we are both muggles. Our house also has muggle things." replies Older Hermione.

"Not only that Hermione deserves her dream wedding." replies Harry

"What did you do"

"You do realize that the groom only has one job at that is to show up."

Hermione smacks Harry for saying that.

"Yes he shows up, but he put in ideas now and then

"What was my wedding like" asks Hermione

"We got married on Valentines Day. My dress had a heart shaped neckline formed by a deep V in the center. It had an off the shoulder style bodice that had red satin roses applied to it. The skirt was long, soft and full. The veil had hearts and diamonds on it.

My something new was a heart shaped locket from mom and dad. Something old was pin that has been in my family along time. It was of a dove. My something borrowed was from cupid. It was of a pin of himself. My something blue was a hair piece that had mine and Harrys' name and the date of our wedding. My bouquet was red and white roses. My earrings I had small rubies. The bridesmaids wore red or pink dress. It came with a matching stole for the cold. Instead of bouquets they had a floral heart on a loop of ribbon. The presents for them were Heart necklaces. The flower girl had a white full skirted dress with a pink sash. The ribbons in her hair were red and pink. She wore tights to keep her warm. Since she was young instead of roses we gave her a teddy bear carrying a heart. She was holding that thing tight as she was walking down. The aisle was already covered in rose petals." Hermione tells them

"I wore a white suit and had a red rose. While my grooms men wore regular wedding suits and had a white rose. The ring bearer had a regular wedding suit and and a white rose. Instead of a limo I got her a horse drawn carriage." Harry tells them

"I was shocked at that. Let me tell you." Hermione tells them

"The cake was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and red roses. It had heart shaped layers decorated with red iced shaped hearts. It was also decorated with cupids and doves. The bride and groom stood under a hart shaped arch." Harry tells them.

"When we got to the reception area there were rose petals on the floor. On the middle of each table was a pot of roses. There were cut-out shapes of hearts and doves on the tables.

There was large red, white and pink bows on the backs of chairs. There were interlocking heart candle holders on each table. At each setting was a single rose with the guests name.

Hearts and doves hung from the ceiling. There were also balloons. Also at each setting there was a heart shaped box that had goodies. The box had our initials." Hermione tells them.

"Really" asks Hermione

"Yeah oh yeah. We have something else for you guys.

"Harry hand them the obliviation potion."

As Harry and Hermione drink the potion Harry tells them that it will bring back any memories.

As Harry gets his memory back he hugs Minerva and Poppy. Older Harry then waves his hand and potions appear in front of all the students.

"The pink will get rid of any love potion. The red will bring back any obliviated memories and the blue will get rid of any thoughts that aren't yours." Harry tells them

Harry and Hermione watch as the students drink the potion. A few minutes later yelling can be heard at Dumbles, but none of it is clear. It is interrupted by the Great Hall Doors opening.

"Would you look it these doors they are huge. Why is there all this caving though makes it look ugly. The wife was right the doors are a bit over done." he says as he releases the door and makes his way toward Harry.

"Harry"

"Jayden"

My name is Jayden Crenshaw here is my story


	5. Jayden Crenshaw task

My name is Jayden Crenshaw. After I graduated high school I went to college. During the summer of my first year I met a beautiful blond with blue eyes. She intrigued me from the start. She went to a private school. A year after dating I found out she was a witch, but I didn't care. I told her about my friends cousin Hermione who just graduated Hogwarts. She told me that, that is where she went also. She told me she was in Ravenclaw and told me all about it. As time passed I knew I was in love with her and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I bought a ring and everything. When I asked her to marry me she said no that she was leaving for the magical world. I hurt and upset. After that I sold the ring at a pawn shop and threw my self into my school. That day I promised myself not to get involved with a another witch ever. A year after I got my degree Harry and Hermione were married. However two days later after they returned from their honeymoon they hired me for a case that they were called in for. Ginny was suing Harry for money that she was entitled to even though she got the house and lost it. That has to be the easiest case I had so far. After I had been a lawyer for three years I had the biggest case of my career. I put a serial killer behind bars. He has killed for six years. When I told Hermione she said we should celebrate. She was going to bring Harry and their friend Susan. Little did I know that Susan would turn my world upside down.

When I first met Susan she was beautiful. That night we talked. She asked me about my schooling in Law and asked me about a few cases I had. When I told her about the case Harry hired me for she told me I did a great job because the Prophet did a piece on the trial and commented on how the Potters muggle Lawyer desecrated Ginny Weasley. She also asked why I chose it. I asked about her fiance Ron and asked what he was like. As she was describing him I got the feeling that he was the jealous type with a hot temper. He also seems like the type that will raise a fist to a woman. After that we kept hanging out as friends. After three months I told Harry and Hermione that I was in love with Susan. I broke my promise and it sucked. I knew that I had to get away from Susan and protect myself and my heart. So one month before her wedding to Ron I told her that I needed to talk with her. She also said that she needed to talk to me also and she seemed happy when she told me that. I told her that I couldn't be her friend anymore and I think that it would be best if she doesn't visit me anymore. She was crying and told me that she can't do that because she is in love with me. I told her that it wouldn't work out. When she asked me if I was in love with her. I told her I wasn't. The I told her sorry and walked away. When I reached my apartment I cried wondering if I made the right decision. I just threw myself into work.

On the day of her wedding I contacted my ex who told me how I could reach her. She told me where the wedding was and she took me there. She told me she hopes things work out how I want it. When I interrupted it and she saw me her eyes were different. When she asked what I was doing there. I told her that I made a mistake and that she is making a mistake. I told her that I really loved her. I loved her enough to let her go. I told her that I want to be next to her as she has her career go forward. I told her that I was scared because of what happened with my ex and I was afraid that it would happen again. When Ron tried attacking me Susan used a spell against him. Ron then challenged me to a Wizards dual, but when I told him I have no magic he got pissed that I was a muggle. Ron asked Susan who she chooses. Ron then told me that a wizard would never marry a muggle. When I saw Susan walk forward to Ron I was hurt, but then I saw her give back the ring and walk back to me. She hugged me and I hugged back. Ron was pissed that she chose me over him. He told us that we would regret this. All of the Weasley were upset except for Arthur. Fred and George .They told Susan that it was about time she figured it out and then they threatened me that I was to take care of her. We stayed with Harry and Hermione that night. We talked on the couch. I asked if I can kiss her and she said yes. I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her. I felt heat and when I pulled away I saw a blue light. When I asked what that light was she looked shocked. She told me that we are soul mates and married. I asked if we can have a muggle wedding also. She agreed and we kissed again. We both fell asleep on the couch holding each other.

We married one month later. No one thought we were rushing into anything. Then our world was discovered and then that was followed by there being a new dark lord. When we found out it was Ron we were shocked. Harry and his wife Hermione told us that it wasn't our fault. We had three kids by the time Ron was defeated. The non magical people started using people with magic and the witches and wizards decided to close the two worlds separating them forever. We had to decide where to live. I knew that Susan would do good in the wizarding world. So I left for my parents early. When Susan came by my father hugged her tight and told her to take care of me. She looked at me as if she didn't understand me. I then told her that we would be going to the Wizarding world. I told her that she is destined for great things and she has to be in the Wizarding world to do it. It took a bit more convincing, but I managed to get her to see my side. We found a place near the Potters. It has twelve bedrooms and one master bedroom. There is also a office for me. We were settled in the day the portal closed. We were all awake even the kids. When she told me that the portal closed. I cried. She was there to comfort me and so were the kids, but they were also upset. Three years later she became Minister of Magic and has been ever since. We also found out that I will age the same rate as Susan. During our marriage we had twenty more children. We named them after family members. I wish my parents got to know them though. When we opened the portal again. My kids and grandkids went to my parents grave. My mom died at the age of eighty and dad died five years later at eighty-six. We are here to change it all. I am on my way to see Amelia Bones. Or in my case Aunty-in-law. I so hope she won't kill me.

MINISTRY

"I am here to see Amelia Bones."

"Okay take a seat and I will have someone inform her."

A few minutes later Amelia comes out and welcomes him. She then ushers him into the office.

"Can you check for listening charms please."

Amelia does as he says.

"There are no listening charms" Amelia tells him.

Jayden nods and hands her a piece of paper with a spell.

"Can you cast that spell please"

Amelia looks at him and then at the paper and casts the spell. When the spell is cast there are blue and pink spots around there room. Jayden sighs and hands her another piece of paper.

"Cast this spell please."

Amelia does as he says, but this time she watches as the spots disappear.

"What were those." Amelia asks

"Those were strong listening charms that haven't been used in 200 years and no one knows about except for two people and can't be removed as far as anyone knows, but now they are. That is what that spell was"

"Now what do you want"

"I am from the future and I am here to change things"

"Like what"

"Voldemort getting a full body, capturing Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort dying earlier, stopping Voldemort from killing you,Save Cedric Diggory, killing all deatheaters, Albus manipulations, muggles finding out about the magical world, Ron Weasley becoming a Dark Lord, The Salem Prophecy. If I can remember anything else I'll tell you."

Amelia looks shocked at all that and asks to explain everything

"Well the Salem Prophecy is because of Ron and Albus. Albus is really small so you won't be able to find. Ron is because of me. Ron and Susan were going to be married, but I fell in love with Susan and on the day of her wedding I interrupted it. We were married a month later. Later on Ron started killing muggles and wizards after our world was discovered. Muggles stopped hunting wizards after we helped stopped Ron, but they started using us and our magic. Then a scientist mixed his blood and was able to get magic. They closed the portal and I never saw any of my family since. Seventy years later they opened it and we went to my parents grave. Voldemort is alive, but Albus wants him to get a body before he is defeated. I would tell you when you were killed, but Susan never told me just that you were a great woman."

Amelia is listening to all this and is shocked. That will also explain the papers from Gringotts.

"What is the Salem Prophecy"

"They call it the Salem Prophecy because after our world was discovered they hunted witches again. Then when Ron became the Dark Lord he started killing muggles first. The muggles stopped killing us and went after Ron and his army. After he was defeated the muggles didn't attack us anymore, but they did use us. So we decided to close the portal. Because of both we didn't know if they died by muggles or Ron."

Amelia just sits and listens and nods in understanding.

"May I ask why you chose now"

"Of course. Harry chose this year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There are two others school here so when they go back they will tell others what happened and within a month maybe less Albus will not be a hero. Besides if we used third year it would be hard to get to Sirius Black who is innoncent. We also couldn't do it because of the locations of death eaters and where they are and if they are being used."

Amelia just looks at Jayden and wants to ask about Sirius and what he means about the deatheaters.

"What did you mean about Pettigrew he's dead."

"No he isn't he was hiding as a pet rat with the Weasleys. Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius and Albus knew that. Sirius never even had a trial."

"Are you serious. And Albus knew this."

"Yes, but don't worry you'll get to ask your questions, but we have more important matters to attend to."

Amelia nods in understanding.

"Did you get anything from Gringotts"

"Yeah I did."

Jayden takes two miniature book from his pockets and has her resize them.

"Here look at this one first."  
As she looks at the cover she sees an invitation to a wedding. The invitation is for her niece and the young man across from her.

Your cordially invited to celebrate

the wedding of

Susan Amelia Bones

and

Jayden Jacob Crenshaw

On Friday afternoon

March 16

at two o' clock

at

Christchurch Cathedral in Oxford

**followed by reception**

She flips to more pages and she comes to one of Susan and other ladies.

"On the left is her magical friends who I am sure you know. On the right is my two older sisters, my three younger sisters, my mother and cute little three year old flower girl is my niece."

She flips to another picture and comes to one of Jayden and some other guys.

"That is of me and the guys. To the right is Harry, my father, my Uncle and my grandfather. He would die in a week. To the left is my four older brothers and younger brother. That ring bearer is my first nephew."

As she flips she comes to one of Arthur walking her down the aisle

"Arthur always saw her as a daughter and she asked him, but as you can see she is wearing a locket that belonged to her mother and its open so you can see her mother and father in it."

Amelia nods and flips through it some more. Smiling at some and laughing at others. She stops at another. As she flips she sees a paper on the left and a paper on the right. She reads both and has tears in her eyes. She realizes that they are their vows. She flips again and again. She stops at another.

"That is our kiss as man and wife after being married the muggle way. I kept wanting to kiss her before saying I do. I wanted that priest to hurry, but since we wrote our own vows I didn't see that happening."

Amelia flips some more and gets to their first dance. As she flips she sees that whoever took the pictures never stopped, but just kept snapping to where it looks like a dance scene. She also notices that they never took their eyes off each other. She can see the love that her niece has for him. When she gets to another picture see looks at it.

"The father daughter dance. On the right she is dancing with Arthur because he saw her as a daughter and on the left she is dancing with my father. If you flip the page you can see her dancing with my grandfather. They became close. His death hit us both hard."

Amelia nods again and keeps flipping the pages. She laughs when she gets to where they are cutting the cake.

"She so promised she wouldn't do that so I had to repay the favor."

Amelia flips more and closes it and looks at Jayden with a smile.

"Thank you" she replies as she shrinks it and gives it back to him.

Jayden takes the book and hands her another album which she un- shrinks it and flips through it.

"I was asleep in that one Susan was at work and our daughter was sick. She was conceived on our wedding we named her Amelia Susan Crenshaw her brother who is in the play pen is Edgar Jacob Crenshaw."

Amelia smiles at that name. She flips through is some more til she stops at another.

"That is Amelia and Edgar using magic. They are powerful. As you can see they thought it would be funny to lift lift their brother in the air. These albums are the only ones with muggle photos.

She stops at one where everyone is dressed up.

"Okay well that one is of us about to leave for a family photo. The next six pages are of the photos. One Amelia is hitting Edgar, two Edgar hitting Amelia, Three Jayden separating Amelia and Edgar, four Dylan has thumb in mouth, five Jayden looking down at the kids, six a perfect family picture.

"As you can see we decided to buy all of them."

Amelia keeps flipping and stops at one of Harry, Hermione, Susan and Jayden in front of a school.

"What is this one."

"That is a school. The four of us decided to have one built. Kids attend that school until they start Hogwarts and if they don't get magic they attend this school. Hogwarts students attend this school in the summer though. It is Sayden Harmony School."

Amelia nods and flips through it. As she is getting to the end she stops at a big family photo.

"Okay well the twenty-three kids are Amelia Susan, Edgar Alexander, Dylan Cornelius, Ryan James, Logan Hunter, Hannah Lynn, Sarah Mikayla, Landon Skyler, Aiden Cooper, Brayden Tanner, Kristin Danielle, Cody James, Rachel Ann, Michael Bradley, April Harmony, Summer Skye, Jayda Rose, Mackenzie Grace, Caleb Michael, Ryan Lucas, Derek Ethan, Jayden Scott, Susan Amelia."

Amelia flips through it some more and laughs at some. Then she gets to the last photo.

"That is me and Susan with our kids and their spouses and their grandkids."

Amelia nods and has tears down her eyes. She closes the book and shrinks it and hands it back and hands it to him.

"What are they like."

"Amelia works at Hogwarts as the DADA Professor at Hogwarts. She is married and has four kids. Three girls and one boy. Her husband is in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her husband created a new group called

Edgar is in charge of the Unspeakables and so is his wife. They have two kids. Two girls.

Dylan is a doctor and his wife is a healer. Like some he studied to become a doctor. It works out better having a doctor and healer working together. They have six kids. All boys.

Ryan owns his own buisiness making wands. He was Olivanders apprentice he took over the shop after he died. His wife sells brooms. They have two kids One boy and one girl. Logan is an Unspeakable and so is his wife. They have six kids. All of them are girls.

Hannah is a child psychologist. Her husband is an Auror and they have three kids. Two boys and one girl.

Sarah runs her own business a which is a pre-school for three to four year olds. Her husband works with her to help her out. It is the only pre-school center there is. They have five kids of their own. Two boys and three girls.

Landon works with Sarah and that is where he met is wife. She was picking up her son when the met. They later married and had five more of their own children. Three boys and two girls.

Aiden worked within a new group the Ministry created. They would sneak within the muggle world and get books that would help our doctors and healers and any other books that would help people in their occupation. They would also get the history of what has been going on. It was a dangerous job because we lost three people already. His wife is a house wife. They have five kids. All of them girls.

Brayden works at Hogwarts and is the charms professor. His wife is the muggle studies professor. They have three kids and all of them are boys.

Kristin is a teacher at Sayden Harmony. She is the only teacher who works with the four and five years old. She is married to our English teacher.

Cody is an Auror and his wife is a reporter for the prophet. They have three kids. All of them are boys.

Rachel is a teacher at Sayden Harmony and helps years 12 and 13 in their courses to get their IB diploma. Her husband is also a teacher that helps students get their IB diploma. They are the only ones in that department though. They have two kids. One boy and one girl.

Michael works at the prophet he is married to a Potter who is the art and design, design and technology teacher.

April is the editor of the prophet. She is married to a Malfoy who is the physical education and science teacher. They have six kids. Five boys and one girl.

Summer is the school councelor. She is married to the school principle. They have six kids. All of them are girls.

Jayda is the French teacher and her husband is the mathematics teacher. They have eight kids. Five girls and three boys.

Mackenzie is the Wizard Studies Professor at Hogwarts and her husband is the Animangus professor at Hogwarts who happens to be a Longbottom. They have six kids. Three boys and three girls.

Caleb is a stay at home father and writer. He loves it every bit. His wife is the vice principle at Sayden Harmony. They have ten children. Four boys and six girls.

Ryan he followed in my steps and became a lawyer. He is also famous like me. His wife is a music teacher at the school. They have six girls.

Derek works in the Ministry. His wife is the sex education teacher at the school. They have five kids. Two boys and three girls.

Jayden he also followed in my footsteps and became a lawyer. He is married to one of the Creevy daughters who works at the school as the history teacher. They have four kids and all of them our boys.

Susan is the Flying teacher at Hogwarts. She is widowed and has three kids two boys and one girl.

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you"

"What is Susan like."

"She is the Minister of Magic and the best one we have had. The people love her."

"Did she come with you."

"Yeah she did."

Amelia looks at him and asks him a question.

"What if you succeed what about you marriage to my niece." she asks as she leans back in her chair

"We thought about that. She told me that there is a chance that we might not be married if we go back. I told her that, that is a sacrifice that I am willing to make if we save the magical world from not being found."

"What if I want you to meet my niece."

"What" he asks shocked

"Look you and Susan are soul mates if what I can tell by the photos and the fact that your still alive. You need my niece and my niece needs you. I also don't want her near Ron. Now tell me what you plan to do." she asks using her parent voice

"I don't know"

"Well I am planning on summer vacation last minute thing. Where would be a good place to go for the summer. We haven't been on one in awhile and I promised her."

"Oxfordshire, Oxford is a good place especially across from the library is good. That house has been empty for years. I hear they have a son about the same age as Susan. Did you know Hermione lives only eight blocks from that library."

"Really so Susan wouldn't have any trouble making friends.

"Nope. Now about those papers."

"What would you like us to do."

"Go to Hogwarts and watch the show"

"How" she asks intrigued

Jayden hands her another spell

"This spell makes it so that Albus and Mad Eye Moody won't even see you.

"How do you plan to get us into the Great Hall"

"Easy since I am muggle I will act muggle."

Amelia just raises her eyebrows and wonders about that comment.

15 MINUTES LATER

Amelia and Jayden are in her office with twenty Aurors.

"Okay I called you all here for a reason. We will be going to Hogwarts to arrest Albus, but not right away."

"Why"

"Because Auror Tonks there are people here who have more charges we can bring against him."

"Yes it does. This is Jayden and he will get us in there. When we get there I want you to put silencing charms on yourself."

All the Aurors apparate to Hogwarts. Amelia apparates with Jayden.

"Okay for now remember we are only there to gather information after that Albus will be questioned right here in the hall. Jayden is going to get us in, but you have to move quick."

All the Aurors nod.

"How will we get in there."

"I believe Jayden has an idea." Jayden nods his head

"Since Amelia will be the last to go in she will tap me on the shoulder as she goes by so I know everyone has gone in. I was also told to have four Aurors stationed by Mad Eye Moody, but I don't know why"

"Silencing charms on" Amelia tells them

She watches as they all put silencing charms on themselves

"Ready" She asks all the Aurors nod

"Be careful Jayden" tells Amelia

"You too."

"I will nephew-in-law." she replies with a smile.

Jayden watches as she makes puts the spell to make them disappear in effect


	6. A Muggle in the Great Hall

"Would you look it these doors they are huge. Why is there all this carving though makes it look ugly. The wife was right the doors are a bit over done." he says as he realses the door and makes his way toward Harry.

"Harry"

"Jayden"

As Jayden reaches Harry he looks at Harry with a smile.

"Harry I have two questions"  
"Shoot"

"Why are the females looking at me like I am a piece of meat"

Hermione just scoffs and Harry laughs.

"What it's true

"I am not answering that."

"Fine, but is that everyones wand." Jayden asks as he looks at the wands, but doesn't touch them

"Yes"

"Potter why is there a muggle here."  
"Hey this is my wifes" Jayden says as he holds up a wand.

Albus is watching the scene with curiosity and decides to check out Jayden.

"What the heck stay out of my head old man."

The great hall gasp as what Jayden said

"Oh come on please I learned to protect my mind while meditating so what and Harry remind me to talk to my wife because she is hot when she was young sizziling even." Hermione smacks him upside the head.

"What the heck" Jayden says rubbing his head. Hermione just looks at him.

"She wouldn't like my language"

"Exactly

"I don't think the wife will appreciate and look it Weasel is just as ugly now if I didn't know any better I would say he got uglier. Now I am glad I stopped the wedding."

"What is he talking about mate" asks Ron

"First off I am not your mate second the woman you were supposed to marry married Jayden. He stopped the wedding and she called it off."

Ron looks pissed.

"Hey look it's the rest of the Weasels"

"It's Weasley" Ron tells him

"Really then how come all the books say Weasel."

"What books"

"Ones you will never see."

"So Jayden how did the meeting go" asks Hermione

"Great I can't believe I got to meet the famous Amelia Bones"

"What happened"

"I showed her some albums. See was laughing at some and cried at others especially of the ones of my kids. She believed me that I was from the future. I had her cast all three spells also."

"Anything else"

"She asked me a good place for a summer vacation."

"What did you tell her."

Jayden just rubs the back of his head and mumbles.

"I told her a couple blocks from you near the library. That a house has been empty for years."

"Jayden" Hermione reprimands him

"What it's not fair. Besides she would of done it anyway and you know it.

Hermione nods her head in understanding.

"Why don't you like us" asks Ginny

"Let's see I never met Bill or Charlie probably because of Harrys' marriage to Ginny they stopped talking to him. Percy well I met him once and that was when my wife fired his ass from the Ministry for being racist toward anything other than Pure-bloods. Fred and George well I never met them, but one died in the first and the other died in the second wars. They also lost both buisnesses that they had. Ginny became a gold digger. That is why she divorced Harry because all the money he had disappeared. He probably already told you that. Ron was supposed to marry my wife, but married me instead. Ron later became the next dark lord. You probably know what happened though. He was defeated though. He was killed by a muggle in the final battle."

Ron looks pissed like he is about to attack Jayden. Luckily he doesn't have his wand.

"Can I please tell them who my hot, beautiful, sexy wife is Please"

"Not yet Jayden" Hermione tells them

"Why not. You told them Hermione is your wife."

"Jayden just hold on a little while."

"Well can I at least tell them what house she is in."

Harry and Hermione have a private conversation.

"Yes you can tell them what house your wife is in."

"Yes"

Looking out at all the houses he holds up his wifes wand.

"Now this wand belongs to my beautiful wife who is in Huffelpuff." he tells them as he brings the wall down.

All the Huffelpuffs see if they can recognize the wand, but they are to far away.

"So what has been going on since I have been gone." Jayden asks them

"Well a lot actually. We found out that the will of the Potters that was read is a fake. He stole some of the Potters Houses and gave them to others. He never gave Harry the vault that he was supposed to inherit when he turned eleven. He went to the Dursleys even though he wasn't supposed to."

"So stealing, fraud, kidnapping, child endangerment, accesory to child abuse, accesory to child labor, accesory to attempted murder, selling stolen property."

"Wait a minute I never helped trying murder."

"Since Harry almost died that is seen as murder." Hermione tells Albus

"Anything else happen" Jayden asks

"Yes, but that was the most important." Hermione tells him

"So Jayden who was I supposed marry."

"That Ron is non of your buisness"

"What is your wife like" asks Cedric Diggory

Jayden gets a smile on his face and all the girls can see that he is in love with his wife. All the Huffelpuff girls are hoping that he is their husband while girls from the other houses thinking that a Huffelpuff girl is lucky to have him as a husband even though he is muggle.

"My wife is beautiful and smart. When she is thinking about something she tends to bite her lip. I love how she raises her eyebrow when you do something wrong. I love how I can still make her giggle. She may be a strong, hardcore, Minister of Magic, but she is also caring. She isn't fat and she isn't skinny. She is just right. She doesn't care about image. The people love her. Which is why she has been the longest running Minister of Magic.

Everyone listens with interest, but is shocked when they hear that his wife has been the Minister for that long. Susan raises her hand.

"Yes Ms." Jayden asks with a smile on his face

"Susan Bones"

"Susan Bones a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Susan blushes and Hermione smacks him upside the head.

"What do you like to do"

"You" he says low enough that only Harry and Hermione hear him. This time he gets smacked by Harry and Hermione.

"I like reading with my wife on a chair. Reading or singing my kids goodnight. Dancing with my wife. My work. I also like dancing to songs."

"Can you show us"

"Sure he nods"

"Hermione if you would please play music"

"What song" she asks

He whisperes the song he wants in her hear.

"No"

"I want that song"  
"No"

"The only reason you don't want that song is because that song can make anyone get up and dance."

"No"

"You owe me"

"Fine" she casts the spell and music starts playing. Everybody who knows this song starts clapping

"This is MC Hammer"

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

My, my, my music hits me so hard

Makes me say "Oh my Lord"

Thank you for blessing me

With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet

It feels good, when you know you're down

A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown

And I'm known as such

And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)

Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)

Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)

Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)

Fresh new kicks, advance

You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance

So move, outta your seat

And get a fly girl and catch this beat

While it's rolling, hold on

Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that

Cold on a mission so fall them back

Let 'em know, that you're too much

And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)

Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)

Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm

Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em

Now, they know

You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show

That's hype, and tight

Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe

Or a tape, to learn

What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn

The charts? Legit

Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!

Go with the funk, it is said

That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead

So wave your hands in the air

Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair

This is it, for a winner

Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner

Move, slide your rump

Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump

Yeah... (You can't touch this)

Look, man (You can't touch this)

You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)

Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)

Break it down!Stop, Hammer time!

You can't touch this )

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Break it down! (Nice pants Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

Every time you see me

The Hammer's just so hype

I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic

Now why would I ever stop doing this?

With others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay

It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"

And the rest can go and play

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

By now everyone who know this song is done singing. And the Great Hall is applauding at Jayden dance skills.

"How did you memorize the whole dance video." asks Justin Finch-Fletchley

"I have photographic memory"

Susan raises her hand again.

"You said you can sing can you sing to us"

"Sure why not."

"Harry congure me a guitar would ya"

Harry takes a chair and transfigures it into a guitar and hands it to Jayden. Jayden takes it and sits on

"Okay this is one of my favorite songs and it's by a group called Lonestar"

Oh yeah

Yeah oh yeah

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes

Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view

I can sit and watch the fields fill up

With rays of glowing sun

Or watch the moon lay on the fences

Like that's where it was hung

My blessings are in front of me

It's not about the land

I'll never beat the view

From my front porch looking in

There's a carrot top who can barely walk

With a sippy cup of milk

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong

'Cause she likes to dress herself

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

And the view I love the most

Is my front porch looking in, yeah

All the girls have looks aw on their faces and are in love with song while the guys are listening to it carefully. The adults have smiles because they understand the words that are being said

I've traveled here and everywhere

Following my job

I've seen the paintings from the air

Brushed by the hand of God

The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea

But I can't wait to get back home

To the one he made for me

It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been

Nothing takes my breath away

Like my front porch looking in

There's a carrot top who can barely walk

With a sippy cup of milk

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong

'Cause she likes to dress herself

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

Yeah the view I love the most

Is my front porch looking in

I see what beautiful is about

When I'm looking in

Not when I'm looking out

There's a carrot top who can barely walk

With a sippy cup of milk

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong

'Cause she likes to dress herself

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

Yeah the view I love the most

Oh, the view I love the most

Is my front porch looking in

Yeah

Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk

(From my front porch looking in)

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah

And the most beautiful girl

(Beautiful girl

From my front porch looking in)

Holding both of them

Oh, yeah

When Jayden strings the last chord he gets a standing ovation from everybody except for Slytherin. All the girls have looks of love on their faces. The guys have a look that says thank you.

"Great Jayden now look what you did."

"I didn't do anything"

"Really then why is every girl looking at you like your a piece of meat."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you when I came in"

All the students and teachers in the Great Hall take a seat and wait to see what will happen next. What they didn't expect was for a Slytherin to raise their hand.

"Does your wife know how to dance" asks Daphne

"Yes she does. In fact we have made it a ritual for us to dance before bed."

"Really what kind"

"Slow dancing"

"What else dos your wife like to do." asks a Ravenclaw

"She likes to do dishes the muggle way."

"Why asks a Slytherin"

"Why because if you do them by yourself it gives you time to think and sort out your thoughts. If she ever needed to talk with me or one of the kids we would help and have our conversation there. In fact me and my wife have had a lot of conversations there. She likes doing dishes by hand anyway."

Pure-bloods don't understand that as well as some half-bloods, but the half-bloods with muggle-born parents do as do the muggle-borns.

"What about your wife after the portal closed."

"She comforted me as much as she could, but she also gave me my space. I tried to keep it to myself, but it was hard. Our bond was different. She would know when I was hurting and I would know when she was hurting. As much as I was hurting I never regretted my decesion to leave my family for the magical world."

"Who cares I want to know who I was supposed marry. I want to know what Huffelpuff would be stupid enough to choose a muggle over a Pure-blood"

"Someone smart enough not choose you" Neville says as he walks through the Great Hall with his parents and wife Hannah

"Now you can tell people who your wife is" Hermione tells him

Jayden gets a big smile and goes to the Huffelpuff table. He walks around it and when he gets between two girls he stops.

"One of you is my wife and I will be giving you your wand back if it's yours you are my wife and already know your future. Are you ready to find out." he asks as both girls nod

"Okay close your eyes" he says as both girls close their eyes.

"Grab the wand and if it's not yours let go."

Both girls grab the wand, but what shocks everybody is that the wand belongs none other to Susan Bones who is still holding it.

Jayden goes to the front with Harry and Hermione and watches and young Neville is reuniting with his parents.

Older Neville and Hannah come up and greet their fellow travel mates.

My name is Neville Longbottom this is how I got my parents awake


	7. Neville Longbottom

My name is Neville Longbottom and I have been the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and have been ever since graduating Hogwarts. I am no longer shy and haven't been since Hogwarts. During the summer of my third year of teaching I met Hannah and this time she was single. I liked her even while in school, but never told her. She flirted with me and I flirted back and I never even knew why we were doing it. Before I knew it our flirting became sexual. I finally asked her out and she said yes. Our dates consisted of walks and talking. There have Dinner dates. We would sometimes accompany Harry and Hermione in the muggle world on dates. Me and Hannah enjoyed the movies. On one date we accompanied Harry and Hermione to Laser Tag which I really enjoyed. Hannah isn't the type that likes to spend money. It was around this time that I found out that my parents could of lived, but couldn't because Albus kept the cure a secret. So after three years of dating I took her to out to play Laser Tag which she really loves. After that we ate at her favorite muggle restaurant. After that we took a stroll and talked. We talked about our futures. I told her how I want her in it and asked her to marry me. She said yes.

My marriage to Hannah has been a splendid and wonderful. Me and my wife are two hundred sixty years old. We have been married two hundred and thirty years. We bought a place near the Potters. It has twelve bedrooms and one master bedroom. It also has an office which will come in handy during the summer. It also has a library which comes in handy with our kids studying when they were in school and also for our grandkids. We have a big kitchen. Hermione taught my wife taught how to cook the muggle way. When ever I see Hannah cooking the muggle way I know something is bothering her. We always wash dishes the muggle way because it gives us some time to talk. Hanging out with Harry and Hermione got us into some of the muggle appliances. Harry taught me how to cook. He said it would come in handy. He was right. On our first anniversary I cooked her dinner and we danced in our living room because she was seven months pregnant and she didn't;t want to go out because she thought she looked ugly.

I have twelve kids. Six boys and six girls.

Frank works at Sayden Harmony. He is married and has ten kids. All of them our girls. I feel sorry for him though.

Alice is a stay at home house wife. She is married to the chaser of Puddlemere he later worked at Sayden Harmony as the Physical Education Teacher.

Augusta was a shock she was born a squib. She went to Sayden Harmony and later studied to become a doctor. She married, but later got divorced. She has two sons.

Lucas became an Auror. He never married because he was always busy, but he adopted two kids.

Brooke worked in the international office of the Ministry with some of the Potters. They would keep in contact with other wizards around the world and see what is going on in their country. She married a French Auror and they had six children. He decided to stay here.

Summer was born a squib. She opened up a home for kids and helped them find homes.

April was also born a squib. She helped Summer and became a social worker. She is widowed with five kids.

Thomas became Head Boy while in Hogwarts and decided to help his sisters. He also became a social worker. He is a widower with six kids.

Jacob and Henry are both unspeakables. They are married and have three kids. Their wifes work with Michelle.

Michelle was born a squib. She became a fashion designer. She is married with six kids. Her store is also used as a drop off for Unspeakables when ever they are undercover to pass off information.

Richard our youngest son works at Hogwarts as the Animangus Professor He is married to Mackenzie Crenshaw. Susan and Jayden daughter.

They all gave me beautiful grandchildren.

The muggle world was discovered. Then the Dark Lord started attacking the muggles and the magical world. We didn't find out that the Dark Lord was until me and Hannah went to the hospital. Jayden was admitted to the hospital because he was injured protecting his family. Susan and Jayden don't talk about that day. All we knew was that Jayden killed three of Rons followers, Susan killed one and Jayden injured Ron. I couldn't tell you how Ron got injured, but Harry and Hermione seem to know, but won't tell and we respect that. Susan almost lost Jayden that day. When Ron attacked them Susan and Jayden already had three kids. He attacked our house also. Luckily I was able to get my family out. After Ron was defeated we knew we needed to change things. After years of planning we decided to go back in our fourth year. That is the year of the tournament and apparently when the two youngest Weasleys started using love potions.

Walking down the pathway Neville Longbottom looks around and hopes that he can change things for the better. Neville enters St. Mungos.

"Hi I am here to speak with Healer Thompson."

"Okay just one moment."

A few minutes later a middle aged lady comes.

"Hi I'm Healer Thompson. I am lead Healer how can I help you."

"I actually have to give you this first."

_Dear Mom _

_I know right. Your probably gonna say I told you so. So please don't. We don't get along ever since dad died. You have always told me that being a healer will help people and I always told you so can an Auror. I wanted to be an Auror like dad, but I became a healer instead. You were right almost about everything. Our world was discovered. Then the worst thing happened. Ron Weasley became a Dark Lord. He went killing wizards and not only that he also killed muggles. The muggles started killing us because of it. Luckily he was defeated. Muggles stopped hunting us, but they were using us so we had to close the portal that separates the worlds. Alice was dating a muggle. They were gonna get married she chose to stay and have her magic stripped. She died at age eighty in her sleep. She had six kids and five grandkids when she died. Her children were wonderful and grandchildren are wonderful. I would give you a photo, but that kinda positive information wouldn't be good. The boy that gave you the letter is Neville Longbottom he is here to heal his parents with a cure created by Lily Potter. The chessmaster knew of it. I know you told me so right. Mom right now my younger self is a teenager so it will take time. We will always have our spats. So I'll help you. The thing that is bothering me is Dads death is still fresh and I don't know why. I should probably talk with a therapist. Actually we all should. They are muggle doctors that help with thoughts,emotions and problems people have. They really help to. I also have boy problems that might take awhile because I will think you wouldn't understand and Alicia also took something important of mine that is why we are fighting. You have tried to make our relationship improve and I am proud of you. I am also proud to be your daughter and appreciate everything you have done even if I don't show it. You can ask Neville anything that you want. You can also watch as they wake up, but after that he will probably want alone time with his parents. They would of died soon._

_Love your Daughter Alexis Thomson Corner_

_P.S yes I married a Corner_

"So your from the future." she asks as she hands him back the letter

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Ma'am makes me feel old call me Amber."

"Amber how are they."

"Your parents are the same since your younger self was here."

Neville just nods his head

"Come on I'll let you come see them."

Neville and Amber walk to the Longbottom room and enter and shut the door. Neville locks it so no one can come in.

"So what do you have to do."

"The first potion is part of it. It will relax their bodies. After five minutes we give them the second potion. That potion will fight with whatever is in their heads or whatever is going on in their minds. This potion takes awhile depending on the person. Their bodies will give a jolt after that mist will come out of their mouth It will be a dark color. When it does we immediately give them the next potion. That will force out any mist. We have to give this potion over and over until the mist that comes out is white. Once it is white that means they have whatever it was they were fighting out. The most that was over given was ten so we have enough. I brought a lot just in case. After the mist is white we have to give them a healing potion. This one is one Lily created and it works better. This potion takes an hour to work. After an hour we give them the potion that wakes up and then the normal healing potion"

Neville hands her the paper of what each potion contains.

"All these were created by Lily Potter."  
"Yes."

"They are great. I mean there is no possible way of them overdosing either."

"Do we hold them down for the jolt."

"No, but we can strap them down it's easier."

"Okay I'll take Alice and you take Frank."

Neville and Amber administer their first potion and watch as they are relaxing.

"What do you think is going on in their minds."

"I wish I can answer that, but we suspected that it has to do with their fears."

Amber just nods her head.

"I hope this works because I really need my parents."

"You guys never tried this."

"We did and it worked, but we never had to do it on people that were in the hospital for years because of it."

"If it worked on others it will work on your parents."

"It's time for the second potion."

Neville and Amber both give their patients the second potion. Force it down their throats and watch as they are covered in a bright glow.

"Neville is that supposed to happen."

"Yes it allows you to see their health. It comes in handy actually."

"Really that is cool. So what's their diagnosis"

"They are both strong and allowing the potion in their body. Their breathing is normal and pulse is strong."

"This is the part that takes awhile I am guessing."

"Maybe not" Neville replies as his parents give a big jolt and a dark green mist comes out of their mouths

Neville and Amber immediately give them the next potions. Twelve potions later white mist comes out of Alice. Twenty potions later white mist comes out of Frank.

"Frank was worse than Alice." Amber tells him

Neville and Amber give them the healing potion. And one hour late they give them the potion to wake them up. As they wake up Neville and Amber force down the next healing potion. They watch as they get their bearings back and look around. Amber takes her wand and checks over both patients.

"Well Mr. Longbottom looks as both are in excellent health. I will leave you to your duties. I will also make sure no one disturbs you.

Frank and Alice are sitting on the beds and looking around. When they see Neville they ask him where the are.

"You are at St. Mungos. You were overexposed to the Curse that Voldemort put on you."

"Who are you." asks Alice

"I am Neville Longbottom."

"How is that possible."

"I am from the future, but my younger self is in his fourth year at Hogwarts."

"What has been going on since you are from the future." asks Frank

"Please don't tell me that the prophecy came true."

"Sorry mom, but it did."

"What are you guys talking about."

"Remember what I was working on before I died."

"Yeah you and Lilly found a prophecy then you gave papers to Sirius, but he never told us what about."

"Well we were looking up information and found a prophecy that's when everything went bad and why we planned things. I guess someone else had their own plan though."

"What else has been going on."

"The whole version or the cut up version"

"Either"

"Okay lets see. Voldermorts still alive, Voldermort created Horocruxes, Harry was sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Sirius was in Azkaban for betraying the Potters. He never had a trial, Harry is the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Alice and Frank just look shocked that all of that has happened. That Voldemort is still alive because he created Horocruxes. They don't know why Harry was sent to his mothers sister when the will said not to. Why Sirius never had a trial. How there is a fourth champion, but why the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held three years early.

"What wand are you using" asks Frank

"Yours, but I get my own after this year."

"Well be getting your younger version his own wand like hes supposed to."

"Are you married" asks Alice

"Yes I am and I have twelve kids."

Over the next hour Neville tells his parents everything. He tells them about his kids and their occupations. He tells them about his childrens spouses and his grandkids. He tells them about the prophecy and how it came to frutation and who it involved. Frank and Alice look at each other

"_We have to tell him Frank"_

"_It was supposed to be a secret"_

"_Frank we have no choice"_

"_Your also forgetting about the oath we took. Who says we won't die if we tell him"_

"Are you guys almost done with your conversation"

"Sorry son, but were deciding whether to tell you something or not because were not sure if we will die or not."

"If your talking about The Order of the Marauders than it still exists. Except the name has been changed and I can't tell you what it is because of the oath."

"When did you find out."

"Thirty years ago we found papers that were hidden very well in a cave that belonged to Dumbeldore. He doesn't own the cave yet because it is being used right now."

"That's good." Alice replies

"The group we started was created two-hundred years ago by Potter. His followers wanted to call it Order of the Potter, but he didn't want to. It wasn't until our last year that it was called Order of the Marauders. It had a group of people that was against the Order of the Phoenix which we joined so we can get inside information. There were a few others that were in the Phoenix that were in the secret Order. It worked out well that way because we would get our information from the Phoenix than pass it around the other Order and any information would be passed to The Order of America. If they had any information they would give it to us. Then we would give little information to The Order of the Phoenix.

"It still wasn't enough tough was it."

"No it wasn't"

"Does the Order still exist."

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean."

"It doesn't exist because we don't have anymore meetings, but it does exist because any information they get they send to America so they can help us."

"What about the ones that will turn against the Order."

"Know one will turn against the Order because they will die. There are agents that are deep undercover and have been for years."

"Can you tell me who they are."

"Sorry I can't and I am guessing that they end up dead in the future so it wouldn't help."

Neville nods his head and hands them the obliviation potion and tells them that this potion was created by Lilly Potter and that it will bring back any memories. Neville watches as the potion they drink takes effect.

"Damn him." Frank says angrily

"What is it." asks Neville

"It's about the Potters. They were not only hiding from Voldemort, but from Albus also. Before they could hide in another house though they were killed.

A few minutes later Healer Thompson comes in and checks them over. After giving them a clean bill of health she tells them they are free to go. They apparate outside the gates of Hogwarts where they run into Hannah.

"Mom, Dad this is my wife Hannah."

"It's a pleasure to meet Mr. And Mrs Longbottom."

"It's Alice or Mom to you since were family." she replies as she gives Hannah a hug.

"You can call me Frank or Dad" he replies as he gives Hannah a hug as well

It was nice to finally meet the in-laws. When Neville talked about his parents to me he was right they are very good people. You wouldn't believe how many innocent people there are in Azkaban. At least there were deatheaters there that made the trip worth it.


	8. Hannah

My name is Hannah Abbot after graduating Hogwarts I decided to work at the Leaky Cauldron. It was there that I met a fellow classmate Cormac McLaggen. He started coming by daily and we talked. One day he asked me out and I said yes. We dated for two years. We fought like some couples do, but we always worked it out. Or I did any way what I never told anyone was that it was an abusive relationship. He started abusing me in the fifth month of our relationship. He would always say he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it anymore. I believed him. After that it became a pattern. I always went back to him in the end. He would always tell me no one would love me like he does and I believed it

One day he beat me so bad I blacked out, but not before apparating to the first name that enters my head. When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my apartment because I could tell from the smell. I knew I was at Susans. I last saw her after graduating Hogwarts, but I heard that she got married. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear someone coming close to the couch. I jumped a little at the sound of the voice.

FLASHBACK

"Woah don't worry I won't hurt you" a male voice said

"Who are you" I asked shakily

"A friend"

"How did I end up here"

"You apparated"

"Where's Susan"

"She had to deal with stuff at the Ministry, but I think I will end up in trouble"

"Why"

"Well when you apparated here she was the one that healed you. Your eyes are swollen shut so you won't be able to see for awhile. You also had a broken arm and leg."

"Can't a healer heal me."

"No because after you came a friend came over and saw you she also happened to be a doctor. Which means you will have to be healed the muggle way."

"Fine, but why would Susan be angry with you."

"Well when you came you were only able to say one thing Cormac. So while our friend was looking you over I went looking for him and found him."

"So what happened"

Susan apparates in the room

"Jayden what the hell happened to Cormac. His eyes are swollen shut he has a broken leg and arm and his left ear is bleeding."

"He got his just desserts"

"Your lucky nobody wants to bring you up on charges."

"You beat him up" Hannah asks

"Yes I did" Jayden replies proudly

"Hello Hannah your welcome to stay as long as you need." Susan tells her

END FLASHBACK

I was there for two months. In that two months Jayden set me up with a therapist to see. The first time I went I didn't talk. The second time I went I did. After that the sessions got easier. I went to sessions for year and then stopped. Cormac went to Azkaban. I was back to my regular self again. Soon after I met Neville again. We became friends and started hanging out. I liked him and I could tell he liked me also. So we started flirting which soon became sexual. We later started dating. I told him of my past relationship with Cormac. He held me while I cried. While holding me I felt a drop or two of water on my neck. We later married. He has never raised a hand at me. Then everything happened. Our world was discovered, Ron, Ron Defeated, Closing portal to the muggle world. My job is to go to Azkaban to kill all the deatheaters. I will be talking to the prisoners to see what they did and see if they are innocent.

**AZKABAN**

As I walk in Azkaban I notice it is empty except for the prisoners which is odd. This will just make my job a bit more easier. Doing a head count I see there are only thirty prisoners and I have to interview them all.

"Who are you" asks a prisoner

"I am your lawyer, the jury and the judge."

They all look at me like I am crazy

"Who are you" I ask as I approach a cell

"Nicholas"

"What are you in for"

"Murder, but I didn't do it" he says shakily

Nodding in understanding she can see that he is telling the truth and writes that in her notes. She walks to the next one and notices the person and shoots a reducto to his head.

"Now if you don't know what is going to happen all deatheaters are going to die"

"Go head were not going to tell you anything"

"Wanna bet"

"I'll talk to you. I am in here for a crime I didn't commit."

"The Dark Lord will have your head."

"Tell me since when does a pure-blood like you take orders from a half-blood like Voldemort."

"How dare you speak his name and how dare you call him a half-blood."

"I tell it as I see it. Now SIT DOWN and SHUT UP so I can get started."

"If we tell you will you let us live."

"SHUT UP JOHNSON"

"If you tell me what I want to know I will release you."

All the prisoners talk at once because they want to be released.

"Silence now you first. What is your name."

"Michael Kensington and the Dark Lord"

"Let me guess the Dark lord will kill me yada yada yada"

"How dare you"

"Shut up question one. Can you take the Dark Mark under the imperious."

"Of course not"

"Is Fudge a death eater"

"Yes"

"Is Rufus Scrimgeour"

"Is Kingsley Shackbolt a deatheaters."

"Of course and no one suspects him either."

"Thank you for you cooperation." Hannah tells him and moves on to the next one

"What is your name"

"Daniel Kensington"

"Any relation to Michael"

"Brother"

"Question one how many Aurors are Deatheaters"

"Fifty"

"Is Delores Umbridge a Deatheater"

"Yes"

"Did Fudge know Sirius Black was innocent"

"Of course he knew Albus told him"

"Thank you"

TWO HOURS LATER

Two hours later after questioning all the prisoners. Five wrongfully accused for something they didn't do. The other 25 deatheaters. All helping giving a name of deatheaters and crimes committed that are unknown.

"Now that I got all I needed all deatheaters are gonna die"

"Hey wait you said you would release us if we told you" yells one

"I know and I am going to **release** you from this earth by letting you pass on so you can pass judgment" with that she snaps her fingers and all deatheaters die.

"How did you that" asks Nicholas

"I have strong and powerful magic. I just wanted to show off."

"How long before we get out of here"

"Not long probably. I'll give this info to Amelia. Now I have to go. I put a protection spell around Azkaban."

She then leaves and apparates away to the Nott house to finish the second part of her task.

When she enters the house she casts the spell to make her self invisible. She walks around the house to see how many deatheaters there. Reaching the last room she see a total of twelve people. Six of them are deatheaters while the other six are prisoners. Seeing that the prisoners are about to be killed she casts six curses that kill them quickly before any of them have time to react. She then shows herself to the prisoners who are scared.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." she tells them when she sees their scared looks.

"Who are you."

"My names Hannah, but I'm in a hurry and want to know if you have any information for me. Did you see or hear anything."

"Nothing only that Voldemort is coming back." one tells her.

"Thank you. You guys be careful and don't tell anyone about me."

They all nod and leave

Apparating outside Hogwarts she runs into her husband and his parents.


	9. Longbottoms in the Great Hall

Frank and Alice head straight to Minerva who is already standing and hug her. After releasing them after a few seconds she introduces them to Harry.

"Frank, Alice I would like you to meet my great-grandson, your godson Harry Potter."

Frank and Alice look at Harry and then each other.

"My god you look like James" Frank tells him as he hugs Harry.

"He may look like James, but he has his mothers eyes" Alice replies to Frank while looking at Harry. Alice then gives Harry a hug.

"We can also tell you about your parents if you'd like." Alice tells him.

All Harry can do is nod. Frank and Alice than go to Neville who is being held by Hermione. Alice and Frank grab their son into a three-way hug. They are hugging him hard while he is crying. Older Neville and Hannah walk up to the front.

"Did you find anything out Neville."

Before he can answer Frank tells him.

"I'll tell you. Albus obliviated me and Alice because James and Lilly were not only hiding from Voldemort, but from him also. Albus got to them before they could leave Godrics Hollow though. I can also tell you that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper."

"Anything else"

"Yeah. There was a group like the Order of Phoenix." Frank tells himself

"We have one in the future. What was this one like" asks Harry

"It was a group that was against Voldemort from taking over and from Albus manipulations."

"Can I ask who was in it"

"Of course" asks Alice

"There was the founders Lilly and James Potter. We were part of the group also, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Bones, The Changs, Amos Diggory and his wife, Androdema and Ted Tonks, Filius Flitwick, Mad Eye Moody, Amelia Bones, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. To keep everyones identity a secret we always wore hoods and used a muggle toy that changes your voice. The only ones that knew the identity of the others were the Potters and us. We believe that Bellatrix has had her mind warped though so it will be hard to get to her unless someone saves her. If you do she has a lot of information since she has been deep undercover."

As Snape has been hearing this he is upset that members of the Order of the Phoenix would pass information back to their secret group. When he hears his name he drinks the potion in front of him and his memories that he ggets back shocks him so he calls his wand to him.

"I Severus Snape dissolve all oaths I made to one Albus Dumbeldore."

Not willing to fight for now Albus just lets it go and watches as he sits at the Gryffindor table next to Frank.

"So Hannah how did your job go"

"It went good, but there are five innocent people in Azkaban for crimes they didn't commit. When I went to the house there were six prisoners there. I killed all the deatheaters there, but Nott wasn't there. As for the prisoners they have been released and promised to keep quiet for now."

"What you guys are doing is illegal." Albus tells them.

"No what we are doing is what should have been done a long time ago. Looks like were just going to find out how far and how long your manipulations have been going on.

"Hey Potter what have I missed" asks Draco as he comes in holding hands with Luna


	10. Draco

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Draco what is there to say about him. He was the last to join our group. Me and Hermione had been married for seven years when we ran into him. You could just tell by his eyes that he changed. We figured it was because his father died. You could also tell that Draco and his mother are happier without Lucius in their lives. Draco and I were becoming friends fast and a year after we met I reinstated them back into the House of Black. Andy and Narcissa acted like no time passed at all between them. Our good friend Luna had been back from America for a month before Draco started acting like his old self. After two weeks we finally figured out that Draco liked Luna. He was only trying to push her away, but whenever some wizard made fun of her because of her quirks they got slugged, but if they were female they got hexed. This went on for a full year. Narcissa thought that it was funny that her son was in love, but was trying to ignore it. One day me, Hermione, Luna, Narcissa and Andy were in the living room talking when Draco flooed in. He walked right over to Luna.

"I'm picking you up for our date tomorrow."

After that he flooed back out. We were all shocked and then we all started laughing. They

got married two years later. Draco told me that he wants to take out his father earlier so that his mom can find the happiness she deserves. Luna is the same as always, but keeps Draco grounded.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

My name is Draco Black. My father died a year after Harry defeated Tom Riddle. Mom and I were relieved. We left Britain soon after. After a year of traveling we stayed in America. We stayed in California. We lived in the San Francisco Bay area where I attended Argosy's College and got my Masters in Psychology. I also started to date. She was nice and sweet. We were dating for two years. I was in love with her and wanted to marry her. My mom was glad that I was finally moving on. I went over to surprise her and found her with someone else. I confronted them both. It turns out she was playing both of us. I ended it with her and so did the other guy who she has been seeing for three weeks. I told my mom and she told me what to do. I also told her that I didn't want anyone to find out about me falling in love either. I was hurt because I was to in love with her that I threw myself into my studies and graduated a year earlier so that I could avoid the hurt. After seven years of being away we decided that it was time to go back.

We bought a house in muggle London where I opened a practice. I had people right away. They had problems and I helped them figure it out. I dealt with kids, teenagers, adults even some married couples. I would tell you some of their problems, but I can't because of the Patient Client confidentiality clause. I did learn though that the only thing muggles and wizards don't have in common is that they can't do magic. Other than that they have they same problems we have. Three months after being settled I visited Diagon Alley where I ran into Harry and Hermione. We started to hang out more and a year later my mom and I were reinstated into the House of Black. I even had my last name changed to Black as did my mom. My mom and aunt Andy started acting like sisters. It was like no time passed at all for them except they do talk about the past. Andy talks about her husband and daughter while mom told her what it was like living with Lucius. Then something big happened, but I didn't know it at the time. Luna Lovegood came back from America where she was learning about the magical customs or creatures they have over there.

Luna had only been back a month before I knew I liked her so I reverted back to old self because I didn't want to be hurt again like I was when I was in America. I didn't want to get involved with her, but some witches and wizards are evil I swear making fun her for no reason. Harry thinks I slugged them. Yeah right they are not worth it. It's not my fault they walk into walls after being mean to Luna and it's not my fault the wall is the size of my fist. A hundred walls in one year. There are a lot of clumsy wizards out here in Britain. And the females are worse. So I hexed them they deserve it. They made fun of Luna. So I gave the them buck teeth, maybe fatter, smaller breasts, bigger waist sizes. What ever women want I gave them the opposite. Some even got a big butt. That was funny she still needs two chairs to sit down. Lavender got what was coming to her anyway. With Harry and Hermione and others mom acted like it was funny, but with me she would sit down and try to convince me to give Luna a chance. She told me to stop thinking about what happened in California that to get to a great relationship you have to have a bad. I knew she was right because she has been dating this muggle already. He seems nice to a really loved my mom. They have only been dating a year and he asked me if he can marry my mom. I told him yes. He also told me to give Luna a chance. He said he had the same thing happen to him in college that happened to me. Three years after his incident he met his wife. They were married for twelve years when she was killed. His next relationship was my mom. So I took his advice. I flooed over to Potter Manor and told her that I would be taking her out the next night. Then I flooed home and thought about what I just did.

The next night was our first date. I was nervous and tense. I guess she could tell because she looked the other way as if she was listening to something. She then looked at me and put her hand on my cheek. I looked down, but with her other she lifted my face up and told me that she won't hurt me like that evil women did in California. I asked her how she knew that. She smiles that smile she always gets when talking about magical creatures only she can see. She said it was the Pixies, but even though they are normally mean to humans they like me and want to help me realize what is in front of me. Two hours later I dropped her off and went home. I decided to check up on Pixies and found them on the internet. What bugged me though is how did I befriend them without knowing. I finally kissed her a month later. Two years of dating I asked her to marry me.

My marriage to Luna was great. We had started talking about having kids when everything went to hell. When we were forced to close the portal because of what Ron did. Susan, Hermione, and others weren't the only ones to make a decision. My mom, dad and step siblings were not the only ones to make a decision. I told my mom to do what would make her happy. They day before the portal closed we made a decision. My mom decided to stay in the muggle world with dad. It sucks you know I just had a father in my life and now I had to leave them behind. Not only that I had to leave my step-siblings behind also. When I hugged my mother one last time she whispered in my ear that she was pregnant. I opened a firm in the magical world to help anyone because everyone was hurting when that portal closed. To everyone I was strong, but at night I broke down in my wifes arm and she would talk me trough it. She was my therapist. When we were able to go back I tracked them down. I found out that my step-siblings were alive still. I figured my mom and dad had died. I found out where their graves were tough. When I went there were already people there. When they turned around there was only two that had my attention. One boy and one girl. The girl looked like mom while the boy looked like dad. The others were older, but I could still recognize them as my siblings. They rushed toward me and Luna.

The other two came next. I hugged them also, but longer. They all know that the portal is now down and I am back in their lives for good. When I saw my mom and dads grave I noticed that mom died two months later after dad died. It was a long while after till we were given the go ahead to go in the past which leads us to today. I want Lucius to die earlier and I want to do it.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Apparating outside his house he makes himself invincible before he apparates inside. Staying against the walls so that no one bumps into him. As he enters a room a house elf sees him. Using his mind he tells them to be quiet.

'Who are you'

'Draco Malfoy and I am from the future'

'What are you doing here'

'I m here to help the future'

'What happened that you had to come from the future'

'You ask a lot of questions don't you'

'I'm just curious'

'I'm here because of the Salem Prophecy'

'Oh dear you poor thing well I'm glad to see that you are alright if you need anything just call me' the elf says and then pops out.

Going further into the house he sees Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Goyle, Parkinson, Delores Umbridge and fourteen others that he doesn't know four of them are Aurors. All have the mark. Before coming here the Aurors taught them a spell that allows your target to become invincible after attacking them. Using the spell he quickly takes out ten deatheaters. Heading to the kitchen he takes out the four Aurors.

Heading to the foyer he sees Zambini and Parkinson heading up the stairs. Draco takes a shot at them also, but Nott and Goyle see them disappear and hear something falling. However before they can call out for help Draco is able to take care of them also. Heading up the stairs he runs up the stairs where he runs into Delores. Delores sees him, but before she can grab her wand Draco hits her with the killing curse not caring that anybody can see her dead body. Lucius who saw Delores die runs further down the hall.

Bella comes out and sees Draco. Draco hit her with a binding spell. Bending down next to her he says a spell and watches as it surrounds her. He then makes him self invisible again.

Lucius takes Narcissa hostage in one of the rooms after he saw Delores go down and knows that the others in the house have gone down also. Lucius watches as the door opens, but doesn't see anyone.

"I know your in here so you better reveal yourself."

Draco reveals himself and Narcissa is shocked.

"Release my mother."

"Come on boy do you think you can defeat me."

"I know I can father." Draco tells him as he spits out the last word.

Lucius and Draco end up battling. Neither getting the upper hand. One hour later Lucius casts a spell which causes Draco to loose his wand.

"Well son looks like I win." he says as the tip of his wand glows green

Draco just stands there, but can see his wand move out of the corner of his eye.

"Not really." Draco says with a smile

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I win you lose."

"How."

Before Draco can answer him Lucius head explodes and his body falls to the ground. Behind him Narcissa his holding his wand.

"Hey mom." Draco says as he hugs her and takes back his wand.

"Hello son. I see you matured in the future."

"Yeah I did."

"Why are you here."

"We are here because of the Salem Prophecy."

"I am guessing you have stopped it."

"Yeah."

"Draco is Bella alive in the future."

"No."

"Did you fight her just now."

"Yes."

"Please tell me you did not kill her."

"No I didn't kill her she is trapped in a spell to cleanse her of any magic inside other that isn't hers."

Draco and Narcissa head over to Bella who was just released from the spell. She is very drowsy, but she doesn't attack them. Draco takes them both by the arm and takes them to Potter Manor. Draco leaves them in the living room while he gets what he needs.

"Are you alright Bella."

"I'm fine Cissy my head is confusing me though."

"How."

"Lily."

"What about Lily."

"Were we ever friends with Lily."

"No we weren't."

"Then why do I have images that we were."

Before Narcissa can answer Draco comes back in with several potions.

"What are these."

"These are potions made by Lily Potter."

"Potions for what."

"One will flush your body of love potions, one will bring back any obliviated memories and and last will get rid of any fake memories that have been put there by other people."

Narcissa and Bella drink all of the potions and get their memories back. They tell Draco everything. How they were fed love potions and their life, but the memories that were most obliviated were of their friendships with Lily Potter.

"I guess that explains your memories." Narcissa tells Bella

"We were good friends too." Bella says

"She helped us a lot also."

"To bad Pettigrew isn't ours."

"So Draco how is life for you." as Bella after a few minutes of silence

"It's great. I am married with a wife and kids."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. It's not that Parkinson girl is it."

"No it's Luna Lovegood."

"The girl that can see all the invincible magical creatures."

"Yep." Draco says proudly

"Well I can't wait to meet her."

They talk for a few more minutes

"Well guys I gotta go." He then teleports them to Grimmauld Place

"Don't worry Aunt Bella we will get you help." he tells her before he apparates to Hogwarts. That is where is runs into Luna.


	11. Luna

CHAPTER 11

Luna family history

After I graduated Hogwarts I had traveled the worlds in search of all the magical creatures that there are. I also studied all the different customs. Each place had different customs and creatures. I was able to talk to all of the creatures. Before I knew it I had to go back to England. I was in America the longest. It was a few months that I was back that I then met Draco again. He was in pain, but he was getting better because wizards and witches were getting hurt that were insulting me. He finally asked me out. After asking me out he left and we all laughed because we said it was about time.

On our first date he was very nervous and tense. Since the Pixies were with us I listened to what they had to say. Apparently these ones have always been with him when he lived in America. This was the first I have seen of them. They told me a short version of what happened to him. I looked at him and put a hand on his cheek and when he looked down I made him look at me. I told him that I would never hurt him like he was hurt in the states. When he asked me how I told about the creatures only I can see and that he has Pixies watching over him. He looked perplexed at that and I just told him to look it up. Our date lasted a couple more hours before he took me home. We dated for two more years before we got married.

We were happy and had just started talking about having kids when everything had gone bad. All because of Weasley we had to close the portal. Narcissa had chosen to stay with her husband in the muggle world. I already knew that Narcissa was pregnant and as I was watching my husband giving his mother a final hug I knew that she told him when he started shaking a little. I knew in that moment that he would be changing. It would be hard. I would be there for him like he was for me when my father died a year before. He had already said bye to his siblings and father. The last ten minutes was with his mother. I was with her yesterday. We were in our house when we felt the portal close and he broke down. It was my idea that he open a firm.

Everyone had come to him and let out their emotions. While he never told me of his patients problem he was open to me of how he felt. He told me I was like his therapist. We went on with life and had kids. When we were able to go back we did. With the help of ones that stayed behind I was able to find where my in-laws were buried. When I went there were already people there. When they turned I gasped because I recognized all of them even the one from my vision. The one Draco never met.

Years and years would pass before we were given the go ahead to go in the past. My job destroy the Horocruxes. This is gonna be easy.

**Hogwarts Room of Requirement**

_Rowena Ravenclaw Diadem_

Luna heads to Hogwarts as her first stop. She silently apparates into the room of requirement.

'Hogwarts are there.'

'Yes traveler I am here. What can I help you with.'

'I ask that you please protect me so no one can feel me and I need to speak to Helena can you get her here please.'

After a moment of silence Hogwarts answers her.

'I can do that and she should be with you soon.'

A minute later Helena arrives

"Luna is that you. I just saw you in the Great hall."

"Well I am, but I am from the future."

"That explains it. So what do you need."

"I need to destroy your mothers diadem." asks Luna seriously

"Why that is a family heirloom."

"It is also a Horocrux that was creating by Voldermort."

"That fool has never been anywhere near me."

"You met him as a student, but back then you knew him as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"That charmful boy is Voldemort."

"Yes."

"What is a Horocrux. I have never heard of it."

"It is very dark magic that can make anyone mortal is they transfer their souls to objects."

"Why not just destroy the diadem. I hated my mother so why ask me."

"Even though you are dead. The diadem still belongs to you until you pass it on."

Helena looks at Luna with respect and understanding

"I have always enjoyed our conversations do we still continue them in the future."

"We do and you still say I was your favorite out all that have passed in your houses."

Helena laughs

"You can destroy the diadem to get rid of the Horocrux."

Helena watches as Luna goes to the corner of the room and digs through boxes before taking out the diadem. She then sets it on the boxes and stands next to Helena.

"You feel that Helena."

"Yeah it feels dark."

"That would be the Horocrux." Luna tells her as she then launches the Fiendfyre. As the spell hits the diadem Luna adds more power to it. Helena who is watching puts her hand on Luna shoulders and the spell that Luna is using comes out white and destroys the locket and the Horocrux.

"So how do you feel now."

"I feel relieved."

"That's good. Can I ask you a question."

"You just did, but you can ask another."

"How did you die."

"Don't you know."

"No we never talked about that and I never bothered looking it up."

Helena just nods.

"I was jealous of my mother which eventually led to me stealing that diadem and leaving. The ghost know as the Bloody Baron was also in love with me, but since I left could do nothing. I would later learn of my mothers sickness which was later confirmed months later when he found me. In rage he killed me my ghost then came here to be with my mother in her last moments of death. She told me she was never ashamed of me and I was smart in my own way. That is why I stay to make sure none feel they have to be smarter than others and feel jealous. The only one that is to far gone is that Ronald Weasley will always be jealous of others.

"Have you ever talked to the Bloody Baron since then." asks Luna

"No."

"Did you ever forgive your mother for making you think that you were a disappointment."

"Yes." Helena answers softly

"Why can't you forgive him then."

"He killed me."

"In a way so did your mother." Luna

Helena looks at her and opens her mouth to speak, but Luna beats her to it.

"Think about it.. If your mother never made you feel that you were dumb. You never would have stolen her diadem and left to go in hiding and she never would have sent the baron after you in which he killed you in a rage. If you had stayed the Baron would have been sent away because of his obsession with you am I right."

Helena nods

"So why not forgive the baron when he feels guilty about what he has done."

"Why not forgive him then and talk to him. I think it's about time don't you." Luna tells her before apparating out of the castle.

'You know daughter she is right.'

'I know mother.'

'Maybe you should listen to her.'

'Helga it's my daughter mind your own business.'

'Mom I appreciate Helga s advice.'

"Hello Helena I was told you wanted to see me." The Baron asks

'GODRIC' 'SALAZAR' Helga yells at them as they enter before taking off.

"Aim guessing you didn't want to see me."

"No, but I guess we do need to talk."

The Bloody Baron nods his head.

"Hogwarts can you leave us alone for awhile"

'That's mother to you young lady only those that don't know our true identity may call us Hogwarts now get talking and as for you Baron you had better listen and listen good to my daughter she is your boss.'

Helena and Baron prepare for along and over due conversation.

**GAUNT SHACK**

_Marvolo Gaunts Ring_

Luna apparates to the Gaunt shack and heads inside and finds the exact floorboard where the ring is hidden. Opening the floorboard she finds a golden box, but can't open because it is protected by several enhancement. Using a couple old spells that were in the future she manages to open the box and then calls for the Sword of Gryffindor. Taking the sword she destroys the ring and the Horocrux. Picking up the ring she checks that it is completely clear. She packs the ring in sack and decides to take other things that are around the house. Among the things she finds is a family tree of Tom Riddle. She takes that with her when she sees that a Potter is on the family tree.

After pocketing the information. She apparates to her next location.

**GRINGOTTS BANK**

_Helga Huffelpuffs Cup_

As she apparates outside of the bank no one takes notice. Walking in she walks to the nearest teller.

"Hello Griphook I would like to speak with Ragnok immediately. It's important."

Understanding Griphook takes off immediately. He comes back and escorts her into a room that Ragnok is already in.

"What is it you need to talk to me about."

"In the LeStrange vault there is a dark artifact I need"

"Are you positive because that's not allowed that is an immediately lost of vault."

"I'm positive."

"How will you destroy it."

"That's where I also need your help."

Ragnok looks to her to continue

"In his second year Harry killed a Basilik. It is still there too. He is willing to sell you the hide. I will also need the tooth to destroy the Horocrux."

"How much does he want."

"He said he will leave it up to you, but he wants two suits made. One for him and the other for his wife."

"I can do that wait here while I send a team to the school then well go to the vault."

Ragnok leaves and Luna watches through a window as goblins leave. It is ten minutes before Ragnok comes back with a Basilik Fang.

"You ready." he asks

Luna nods and they head down to the LeStrange Vault where there are more guards. Nearing the vault she notices that there is magic. Doing a spell she can tell there is magic in the vault. Outside the vault she cancels out all magic that is in the vault. Ragnok opens it and Luna spots the cup immediately. She destroys it with the Basilik Fang. She hands to to Ragnok who takes it and examines it.

"I sense no dark magic it is gone, but we need to go back to the office to go over a few things.

After taking seats Ragnok speaks.

"First up is the Basilik Hide. The suits will be created and put into the vault of Harry and his wife. As will the cost of the Basilik that he will sell. The second is the contents of the vault of LeStrange."

"Why the LeStrange Vault."

"It's a rule we have a Gringotts. No known Dark Artifacts allowed in the bank. If one is found immediately removal and lost of vault, but because you told us you and your friends get the vault. It will be split, but the heirlooms will go to Lord Black."

"Will the money be deposited into our vault right away." asks Luna

Ragnok nods and Luna then takes her leave.

**Coastal Cliffside Cave**

_Slytherins Locket_

As she walks into the cave she spots Kreacher. She already knows that he has the locket and asks for it. Kreacher won't give it to her and attacks. Luna calls her elf who fights and kills Kreacher. Calling the Sword of Gryffindor she destroys the Horocrux, as she walks out of the cave she hears a hiss. Turning around she spots Nangini. Using the Sword she beheads Nangini right as the attack comes.

With six Horocruxes destroyed she heads to Hogwarts to destroy the seventh. As she reaches Hogwarts she spots her husband and kisses him before walking in hand in hand in the great hall.

"Hey Potter what have I missed."


	12. Goodbye Horocrux

CHAPTER 12

Harry looks as Draco and Luna walk in.

"Lots of interesting stuff. So how did your tasks go."

Draco takes a breath before answering

"I went to my house and killed all the marked deatheaters. Four of them were Aurors and one Delores Umbridge. Lucius saw Delores die and took off down the hall. I went after him, but ran into Aunt Bella. She is alive I just hit her with a spell and saw it surround her. I then went after Lucius. We battled, but I lost my wand. As he was about to kill me mom blew his head off with my wand. Mom knew of the Salem Prohecy. We then left to get Bella who was drowsy from the spell. I took them to the predetermined location. It turns out that Lily, mom and Aunt Bella were friends, but mom and Aunt Bella were fed love potions and had been obliviated to forget their friendship they had with Lily. acording to them the memories starting happening after Albus visited their family one summer." Draco tells them

Harry looks at Albus and asks him if he has anything to say. Albus just looks pissed and doesn't answer. Harry turns to Luna and asks how her tasks went.

"Oh mine went fine all the Horocruxes have been destroyed."

"No they haven't you still have one more." Albus says smugly

"Oh we know."

"**You knew Voldemort created Horocruxes**." yells Minerva, Poppy and Fillius.

"Of course he knew." Older Harry tells them

"Then you know he must die." Albus tells him

"The last Horocrux is Harry Potter." Draco tells her.

Minerva gets up and points her wand at the future people and tells them that they are not going to kill my great-grandson."

"Grandma we don't plan to, but they want to take the Horocrux out.

"That is not possible."Albus tells them

Hermione opens the journal and says that between his notes that it is possible and you found out only two years after he made them all.

"You mean to tell me that he knew of these Horocruxes and didn't do anything." Minerva asks. Hermione just nods her head.

Minerva looks at younger Harry.

"Harry do you want to go through with this." Harry just nods his head and walks to the front. Older Harry opens a portal and a Doctor Colin Creevy and Healer Alexis Corner come out.

Colin takes out something from his pocket and sets it on the ground and unshrinks it. They all see that it is a bed with straps.

"What are the straps for." Minerva asks as Alicia unshrinks the rest

"The straps will hold him down." Colin tells her.

"What about the other machines."

"One is a medial monitor and the other is infusion pumps."

"What about that one that Alicia put down."

"You think you''ll need that." asks Harry.

"It's just a precaution." Harry nods in understanding

"It's okay grandma their professional." he tells her.

Taking one more look a the defibrillator Harry lays down on the bed. Colin and Alicia strap him down and connect him to the machines.

...beep

"Were ready." Alicia tells them

Older Harry and Harmony get on both sides of the bed while Luna points her wand at Harrys' head and starts to mumble chant. A few minutes past before a green mist comes out of his head and Harry is screaming.

...beep

As the mist comes out older Harry and Harmony use old Family Potter Magic to destroy the mist. As it is destroyed. They look relieved before they her another sound.

..beep...beep...beep...be...

All the muggle-borns know what that sound is. Alicia and Colin are moving rapidly to get Harrys' heart working.

"Clear." Colin yells putting the paddles to Harrys' chest.

"Nothing."

For three minutes Colin and Harry continue working on Harry while older continues to flicker in and out of view. As Colin uses the paddles again they are able to get his heart beating again. Harry then gives his younger self a potion which gives him back his energy. When he is sitting up Minerva and Hermione start to fuss over him.

"Don't you ever leave me Hermione." tells him as he stands off the bed.

"I won't." he tells her as he kisses he lips then hugs her.

Older Harry tells Jayden to contact his wife

Jayden is just standing there, but his face is changing expressions he looks down and then makes the sign of the cross

He looks at Harry and tells her she knows and she can do her job


End file.
